Love's Perfect Match
by angelabovefaith
Summary: It was just a stupid test to fund the school dance. It was simple, take the test then pay five dollars for your perfect match sheet only Kagome wasn't prepared to have Inuyasha as her perfect match!IK also MS
1. Taking the Test

First of all I do not own Inuyasha and group so please don't sue. This is, however the only time I will say it!

Question 1 How will your lover show up at your door on your first date?

a) In a tux/lovely dress with a dozen roses in his/her hands.

b) Lean against the door frame and not noticed you opened the door.

'This is so stupid! Why have something like this for a fundraiser?' Kagome Higurashi thought as she took the test that was handed to her at the start of home room. It was simple, they take the test and later in the week they would find out who the top five people they matched up to. Of course it wasn't a free sheet of paper, but to some, paying five dollars for this thing would be amusing. She looked up, trying to see of anyone else thought this was dumb. She should have known that Inuyasha Taka would be one of them. He smiled at her and pretended to fall asleep in his hand, having it slip away from him and making him wake up. She giggled at his childish antics only to have the teacher shush her and point to her test. She let out a sigh and went back to her test.

Question 2 Where would you rather go on your first date?

a) To the movies, nice and dark.

b) Somewhere that you can make sure he/she doesn't try to touch you.

Inuyasha Taka tried hard to concentrate but failed miserably. Looking at his long time friend again, he tried to get her attention but once Kagome is told what to do, Kami, she would not stop taking her test again. She looked as if she cared more about that stupid test then him. Bored he watched the other students at work, only trying to hold his laughter when he saw what the class pervert was trying to do. He crumbled up a piece of paper and through it at the boy but it seemed hopeless to try and get his attention but he kept trying.

Miroku Mitaki tried to keep his mind on the test but it had wondered to the raven haired hottie sitting in front of him. He tried hard to keep his hands on his desk but it was futile. He inched his way to her lovely behind but was restricted by the wood he sat in. Getting up a little from his seat, he got closer to her, finally being able to touch the soft butt.

Sango Sachi eeped at the feel of the hand that had made its way. Her face grew red for she knew only one man would ever do such a perverted thing in class. She swung her legs, sitting sideways in her chair and smacked the idiot across his face. The smack was heard by the other students and they all stopped taking the test to stare at them.

" Miroku! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Sango yelled as she got up to point an accusing finger at the boy.

" My dear Sango, I just can't resist you." Miroku stated as he tried to sooth the pain in his cheek.

" You stupid pervert!" She yelled getting ready to slap him again when Kagome grabbed her hand. 'When had she gotten up?' Sango thought as she caught her breath.

" Do you want to get in trouble?" Kagome said softly to her friend, trying to calm her down but it was to late. The teacher, Mr. Myoga Dahi, had enough of this foolishness.

" Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha!" They all cringed at the volume of his voice. " Leave this class at once and report to in house!"

" Hey, I didn't even say anything!" Inuyasha said, mad that he was apart of this.

" Those papers on the floor prove you were apart of this."

" What? You have got to be shitting me."

" Watch you mouth Mr. Taka, now out the four of you! Bring your tests with you, you will finish down there."

" Yes, Mr. Dahi." The four said as they made their way out of the classroom. Once out they all started yelling at Miroku and his wondering hands.

" Its only homeroom and we are already getting sent down there." Kagome commented as they neared the silent room.

" Sorry, its not my fault that such a woman must be placed in front of me."

" I don't ever want that coming out of your mouth again, you make me feel cheap." At her words, Miroku pretended to be hurt but smirked when he smacked her behind. " You stupid dumb pervert!" Sango yelled as she once again hit him, this time on the opposite cheek.

" Only for you love." Miroku said as he now tried to soothe both of his hurt cheeks. Inuyasha and Kagome just rolled their eyes at their friends, then smiled to each other knowing that they would never change.

" I see you all started early today." said a elderly woman named Ms. Keade Kinto, aunt to a slut named Kikyo. " What have ye all done know?"

" Perverts fault once again, hag." Inuyasha said as he usually did. For an old bag, Keade was the best.

" I see." She laughed as she guided them into the room. " Take your test and then you can talk quietly."

" Thanks, Ms Kinto." Kagome answered as they all sat in their regular seats. They went back to their stupid test and finished them as fast as they could so that they could talk. They handed it to Keade and sat back down.

" So, hows this place a punishment?" Kagome asked as the last, being Miroku, handed in the test.

" I think its just a place to get rid of us."

" Either way it is better then class." Sango stated after Inuyasha while watching to make sure Miroku wasn't trying to pull something.

" Dear Sango, do you say that because you like spending time with me?"

" No, she likes being with Inuyasha and me. That way if you pull something, we can help beat you up!" The three laughed at the poor boy.

" Why is it that I am always the one you three love to pick on?"

" Because your the pevert" Inuyasha replied while holding Kagome to make sure she didn't fall off the seat.

" I should have known." Miroku said joining in on their laughter.

" You'll be the...death of us." Kagome stated grabbing Inuyasha for support.

" Me first." Sango said. Yep, just a normal day in Rumiko High.

review please I don't know how I got this idea but when I thought about it some more I thought it would be a great story! Hope you all think so too. Any ways, lets see what you all think about it.

angelabovefaith


	2. Results Are In

" Hey the test results are in!"

" Why do you care, Sango?"

" Come on Kagome! Don't tell me your not just a bit curios!"

" Well then I won't." It had been three days since they had taken that test and today, it being Friday and all, was the day to get the test. Sango and her were alone in this lunch, Inuyasha and Miroku having 3rd while they were in first. These were the most boring lunches ever. Not that she didn't like being with Sango, it was just that things were always better when they were a group.

" Kagome, lets go buy ours."

" And why would we do that?"

" Because...because if we get them we can trade and see what other people got."

" Like I care what they got."

" Kagome, your no fun."

" Gee thanks."

" Why Higurashi is just afraid that her sheet will only have geeks." The two looked up to see none other than Kikyo.

" No, thats not it. I'm just afraid you took the guys test to see which girl you'd love to play with next."

" Bitchy as usual I see or is it your time of the week already?"

" Was that suppose to insult me?" If looks could kill Kagome would have died on the spot, but since they don't she smirked at the slut in front of her. " Go fuck yourself Kikyo because I don't think anyone else would."

" Your just lucky I can't stay and chat, I have to meet Naraku. You know, Naraku Onigumo, captain of the basketball team."

" I'm surprised you remembered something, thats got to be a first."

" Bye bye, Kikyo!" Sango said as Kikyo stormed away from them. Looking at her retreating form both girls laughed hard.

" You know what, Sango?" Kagome said finally out of her laughing fit.

" What?"

" I think I want that test now."

" Really?"

" If only to see if what I said was true." They laughed once again and got up from their table. Why not get that stupid test after all, what harm could it do? They reached the table where it was being sold, stating their names and buying the sheets. They went back and sat in their seats once more.

" So, Sango. How about you read yours then I'll read mine?"

" Why me?"

" Because you were the first to want this stupid thing."

" Fine but I don't want anyone over hearing it, I'll just show it to you when I'm done." Reading it, Sango began to blush and her mouth slightly agar.

" Whats wrong Sango? You look as if you see the pervert's name in there." Sango said nothing to this but slowly passed her sheet to her friend then looked to the floor. Kagome only read the last one, seeing as it was her best match. Miroku Mitaki, Kagome laughed at the irony.

" Stop laughing! I can't believe that stupid pervert is...thats just so...he must have looked at my paper."

" Sango your...stuttering." Kagome managed as Sango ripped the paper out of Kagome's hands.

" Yea well lets see who you got!"

" Alright, alright." Kagome looked at her sheet, not surprised at the people she saw. She started reading, "These are your 5 best matches from least to best,

1. Koga Wolf

2. Hiten Oni

3. Miroku Mitaki, well at least it wasn't my best." She paused as Sango glared at her. She laughed nervously then continued,

" 4. Hojo Tatarimokke and 5. is..." She paused, now she didn't expect this.

" Well, we don't have much time left. Get on with it."

" Inuyasha Taka" It left softly out of Kagome's mouth. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding. ' Him? How?' It was a stupid question but Kagome couldn't help it, Inuyasha has been her friend since preschool. He, the little half dog demon, who had saved her from getting hit while they were playing dodge ball.

" Kagome, you got Yash as your best match? O by the kami's! I should have known, you two should already be together!"

" Wha, what? Now hold on Sango! This is just a stupid test!"

" A test that is completely right for once! Come on Kagome, don't tell me you never thought about it!"

" No way! Inuyasha is my best friend, I would never..." Sango knew she was lying and who wouldn't know? " How about we keep this to ourselves, what do you say?"

" If the boys get one then we'll have to show them ours no matter what, you should know that."

" What do you mean? We never got them Sango, we didn't have enough money at the time." At Sango's confused look, Kagome explained. " You don't want the pervert to know your score and I sure don't want Inuyasha finding out so how about we lie and say we couldn't get it?"

" You right, if he knew I'd kill."

" Right, so we hide these things and never let them see."

" Why keep them?"

" Just as a memento."

" Ya right, you just want to show Kikyo that you got Inuyasha, the only guy she hasn't fucked in this place."

" You know me all too well, Sango." Kagome said as the bell rang. " Well time for more high school hell."

" Yay I'm so excited!" They laughed once more, heading towards their next class, not noticing the two boys that decided to skip their class.

review please I'm hoping you guys like this! I haven't written a story like this before...

angelabovefaith


	3. Deal

" I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha will get together." Two boys hid in the bushes as they watched the two girls leave.

" No way, Kagome's my woman! She would never settle for a half demon when she can get me."

" Just a little conceited aren't you, Koga?"

" I always get what I want, Hiten."

" If only we had convinced Miroku and Inuyasha to come."

" Why is that? Inuyasha not knowing about this is the best way to do things."

" Inuyasha's my friend too, Koga. He's been in love with Kagome since he was eight, don't you know. She stood beside him through everything and having her there when his parents died was when he knew that she was his ' one and only.' I don't think its right to take her away from him."

" Your a softy when it comes to girls."

" Can't help it. Its the best way to get them into bed." A second bell sounded, starting the beginning of second lunch. The two decided that this is the lunch they would eat at and then see if they can sneak into the girls locker room once again, but before they left, they too bought their sheets. Taking a look they laughed at their best match. Koga's was a childish cheerleader named Ayame and Hiten had a snobby hockey player named Kagura.

" This is such a joke!"

" You said it, Koga!" A bell sounded for the end of second lunch and as the two left, they laughed harder when they saw Inuyasha and Miroku heading early for lunch.

" Whats with them?"

" Their probably laughing because they got that stupid test."

" Test?"

" Inuyasha, you really are dense. That love test we took at the beginning of the week."

" O that stupid thing we got kicked out of homeroom for?"

" Yes my friend, say does my dear Sango have this lunch?"

" No, she and Kagome had first lunch."

" Do you think they got those stupid tests?"

" They are girls, Miroku. Of course they got theirs."

" Lets get ours!"

" And why would I do something like that?"

" To see what girls we can get..."

" Don't finish that and you can get it your damn self." Inuyasha sat at the table nearest to the class Kagome was in. He knew it was pathetic, all this time and yet she still didn't know how he felt about her. He hated when she left his side to talk to others guys and he loathed when she went on dates but could anyone blame him? Everyone knew this but her, why? Because he made sure that it never got to her ears and when it did he'd just say, " We've been friends for so long that people think were going to get together." She had just laughed and went about as she usually did. It hurt but then, why would she want a half breed? Too caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realize that Miroku was back with not one but two pieces of paper in his hands.

" Don't thank me."

" For what."

" I owe you money anyway so here."

" You got me this stupid test, Miroku you are an idiot."

" Come on it should prove to you that you and Kagome belong together."

" Or for a good laugh."

" Thats the spirit now lets go, we'll open it together and then switch at the same time."

" Fine but I just want you to know that this is only a stupid test."

" Noted, now..." Miroku started to open his but Inuyasha stopped him. " Whats wrong now?" Miroku asked, he was losing his patience. He really wanted to know if Sango was in this thing.

" How about we open each others first."

" Why is that, Yash."

" Just do it, pervert!" Inuyasha didn't know how he was still friends with this idiot. After what he did, you'd think Inuyasha would have stopped talking to him. If only Kagome didn't start talking to him and making friends with the perve, they'd probably be enemies right now. Stupid idiot, groping him like that in front of the whole sixth grade gym class! They switched papers and Miroku was the first to speak.

" At least I was right about Kagome but this other thing is gross!"

" What do you mean?"

" Yash, These are your 5 best matches from least to best, 1. Kanna Josephine, 2. Kagura Tamae, 3. Yura Gong, 4. Kikyo Kinto and 5. the lovely miss Kagome."

" I got Kikyo as one of them! That is sick!"

" How about me?"

" I hate to say this, because I know how you will react so don't you dare go extreme pervert on me..." Inuyasha watched as his body grew tense. Boy did Inuyasha love the suspense! " Kami Miroku, its Sango calm down!"

" Alright, this does totally proves it!"

" Right, right. Now tell me what are you going to do about it?"

" I'll do something if you promise to try and get with Kagome."

" Miroku..." Inu groaned. Why did it have to be this way?

" Inuyasha, I'll make a move if you do now do we have a deal?"

" Keh, fine why not." The bell rang once more indicating that third lunch was now starting and the guys both went up to get some food from the lunch line both getting a little nervous at the fact of actually getting the girls, but Inuyasha was determined, this would be the year he got together with Kagome.

review please!

I know people are going to want to kill me because you all thought it was Inuyasha and Miroku who were spying on them but there is no way I wanted them to know right away! And it was an easy way to trick you all! Well hope you like it!

angelabovefaith


	4. Bus Ride

The rest of the day went on as usual and soon the four were waiting for the bus. They waited silently, all wondering why it was so quiet. The bus came and they all got on, once again sitting in the back. Sango sat with Kagome, both clutching their backpacks to make sure the boys didn't see their tests. More people got into the bus when they heard people talking about said tests. " I got Sesshoumaru as my best!" a girl named Rin Sunicu said as she passed her test to Kanna.

" Its great having your boyfriend as your best." Kanna replied taking the test and reading the rest of the results.

" I heard that Kikyo got Inuyasha Taka as her best." Rin replied looking to her boyfriends brother. At this Kagome felt her heart break. She didn't know why she felt so bad about it, after all its just a test.

" Don't believe everything you hear." Kagura said, noticing Kagome's stiffened form. " Besides we all know she wants Inuyasha, this is just a way to get him in her eyes."

" Inuyasha would never get with Kikyo." Sango screamed to the front of the bus making Kagome jump at the sudden sound. " Right Inuyasha?"

" When hell freezes over." He replied keeping his eyes on the back of Kagome's head. She seemed to slump down in her seat more as he said this. ' What had made her tense?' Inuyasha thought as he sat watching her.

" I don't know about that, Inuyasha. It is an easy..." Miroku started but was cut off by Sango.

" Don't finish that! Do you know how many std's you could get from her?"

" Your right my dear Sango, and besides I'd like a hard one to fuck. Care to be the one?"

" In your dreams you gross bastard!" Sango screamed as she once again turned to hit him in the face but he caught her hand before it reached. Looking at her hand and then her eyes, he placed her fingertips into his mouth and lightly sucked them. Taken by surprise, it took awhile to get her other hand to smack him. He let go only because he was falling off his seat. Once on the ground he started to sooth the spot were she hit him.

" Why is it always on the face?"

" Because I don't want to touch you anywhere else. Never know where your going to put my hand next."

" Get on the floor and you'll know." He gave her a wink. Sighing, Sango did as told shocking the poor demon. Indeed Miroku was a demon for in his right hand was a hole. A hole that could suck anything in its path. When she got to his eye level, she acted like one would to her mate but suddenly her hand flew up and smacked him. Then again, and again.

" Hey Kagome, come sit by me. This one might take a while."

" I think your right, Inuyasha." Getting up and avoiding the couple below, she sat beside Inuyasha, forgetting about the whole test.

" I can't believe they are still like this."

" Your right, but you know they will always be like this."

" Miroku is such a pervert. I remember when I first met him, it was after you yelled at him in gym. Sango and me had just became friends the class before, math." She gave a shudder. She hated math. It was worst than Kikyo, well, maybe the same as Kikyo. Nothing, no one could beat that whore.

" Don't remind me! So are we going to your house or mine."

" Yours is closer and besides, I'm tired. I don't want to walk."

" Its only three blocks from your house to mine." Inuyasha stated.

" Your making it sound like its a short distance." Kagome shot back.

" It is."

" No it isn't. The distance between your house and the bus stop is short."

" But thats three blocks too!"

" No, its only two and a half."

" Do you ever listen to yourself when you speak?" Inuyasha asked the raven haired woman beside him.

" Try not to." Kagome answered. She didn't know why but she loved arguing with him, even if it was the most stupidest thing they could argue about. One time they had yelled at each other for yelling at each other.

" Joking?"

" Did you actually think I was serious?" When he gave no answer, Kagome found another thing to argue about. " How stupid do you think I am?"

" Well sorry, forgot you were bad at math. Three blocks and three blocks are the same Kagome. Now tell me whats two plus two?"

" Is that two, also?" Never mind arguing, this was funny!

" No, Kagome its four." Inuyasha said as if he was a parent talking to his kid.

" Your a bad teacher."

" No your just a bad student." The bus stopped, making arguments end as they realized that it was their stop. Sango got up, hair in a mess and clothes a bit out of place, making her look like she was doing something completely different. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they and the other two left the bus. It wasn't until they bus was gone and they were walking did Kagome realized she had left her bag on the bus.

" O no, my bag!"

" Don't worry Kagome. It will be there when we get on the bus tomorrow." Sango said as she avoided Miroku's hand once again.

" But Sango what about the thing?"

" What thing?" The three asked in unison. Kagome didn't know what to do. Did Sango want her to die of embarrassment? Taking her hand, she and Sango ran ahead of the boys who did not bother to follow but keep up with the pace they were going. When Kagome thought they both couldn't hear she told Sango, " The test! What about the test?"

" Don't worry, no one will see it or use it. Who would? Kikyo is not on our bus and there is no one else their that can..."

" You stopped. Why did you stop talking?"

" Kagome,..." Sango started slowly, she sure hoped she was wrong.

" Yes?"

" Isn't Naraku on our bus?"

" O Shit!" Kagome screamed getting the attention of a certain twitching dog ear.

" What do you think those two are talking about Inuyasha?"

" I don't know but it seems bad. Kagome doesn't curse a lot."

" Can't you pick up anything than that yell? Even I heard that!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to figure out what the conversation was about. Kagome never kept a secret from him, why now?

" Their stopping."

" They waiting for us, idiot. We are in front of my house."

" Well, I was so caught up that I hadn't realized my friend. That reminds me, can I spend the night?"

" What for?" Inuyasha asked as they meat with the girls and started climbing the steps.

" Its my parents anniversary and I don't want to home."

" So thats were you get it from." Kagome said as they waited for Inuyasha to open the door.

" Keh, guess you can but if you grope me so help me I'll..."

" I won't do that ever again I promise, again!" The girls giggled and went inside as Inyasha opened the door. They went to Inuyasha's room, Kagome to his bed, Miroku in front of the TV, Sango to the computer chair, and finally Inuyasha sat beside Kagome. Many would say Inuyasha was rich but they all knew he was like everyone else. His parents worked hard, making enough to support them and get them a few needed things. They spent the afternoon there. Talking about the day, latest movie, things normal friends talked about but Kagome was nervous the whole time. Stupid test!

Review Please! I hate that Inuyasha is always rich in fics like these so he is just a normal high school kid, or as normal as a half demon can be! Also Miroku is a demon, what else could explain the wind tunnel in a high school setting? Well until the next chapter, see ya!

angelabovefaith


	5. Not Always Lucky

Kagome couldn't keep still, ruffling homework she had in her hands, and it was starting to bug everyone. " Oi, Kagome. Stop moving!"

" I can't help it, I'm nervous. I hope my bag is still there, Inuyasha. It could destroy me if someone has it."

" And why is that?"

" Because. Is it any of your business?" Kagome said as the bus finally came. She pushed her way, wanting to be the first on the bus. She went to the seat that she usually sat on a gave a sigh of relief. Her bag was here. She took her seat, putting her homework in, and held her bag to her chest, with the biggest smile on her face.

" See, Kagome. I told you it would still be here."

" I couldn't help but worry Sango." The bus ride to school is shorter than the ride home, or it seemed that way. Everyone knows that its faster to get to a place you hate then a place you want to go. Getting off, Kagome slung her bag around her shoulders and entered the school as happy as ever.

" Wonder why the bitch keeps smiling." Inuyasha tried to say softly to the other two but Kagome heard it any ways.

" I'm happy! Why are you trying to make me upset?"

" Wench, the only time you smile like that is right before you hurt me." His eyed twitched when he remembered the last time. His stomach wouldn't be able to stand another attack from her foot.

" Well you took my ramen, you deserved it."

" You know its my favorite food and yet you still kicked me."

" Whats mine is mine and whats yours is mine."

" Feh...hey, wait, I don't think so."

" Idiot." Miroku said as he and Sango left to go to homeroom leaving the two behind.

" You agreed!" Kagome laughed while trying to climb the stairs.

" Then I took it back!"

" Too late Inuyasha."

" Whats mine is yours?"

" Yep!" She smiled in victory not knowing what the Inuyasha was thinking about.

" Then my stuff is yours?"

" You got it." She didn't notice him getting closer, didn't care about the hand that went around her waist, but did realize that his face was a little too close for comfort! " Inu..." It barely came out as Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her lips. Her eyes went wide. She had no clue why and how he was kissing her but she felt hot. She closed her eyes slowly as she shyly responded.

Inuyasha was trying so hard not to ravish her. She tasted so good, better than he had ever dreamed she would taste. Reluctantly, they parted for air and stared into each others eyes. At least until, " Inuyasha, what are you doing!" The shriek startled the two of them as they turned to face the fuming girl. " How can you pick a loser over me?"

" You were never in the picture." Inuyasha said to the trio that disrupted his time with Kagome.

" How can you pick her over the caption of the cheerleading squad? You deserve better! Why not let the bitch run off, she not worth your time." Kikyo sneered as she glared at Kagome. Kagome just stood and took everything the three best cheerleaders, Kanna, Ayame, and Kikyo, said about her. When she had enough, Kagome ran inside telling Inuyasha she didn't want to be late and he should hurry up. " Aw, the poor bitch couldn't take it." Kikyo shot at her retreating form making the other two laugh.

" Look you, mother fucking, tit sucking, two balled bitch! Don't you ever dare to insult Kagome ever again because if you do, I'll make the rest of your time here a living hell. Got that?" Kikyo never got the chance to answer for at that moment, the bell rang. Damn, Inuyasha was going to hear it from Mr. Myoga for being late. He bolted to the school doors and ran as fast as he could only to find Kagome.

" But I can't open my locker, you see its jammed Mr. Dahi!" Kagome had actually saved him from a lecture and a day of in house.

" Dear, you just not strong. Let me do it for you." Inuyasha almost laughed as he sneaked into the room, Mr. Dahi wasn't strong at all! " Well I will see to it that the janitor visits your locker today."

" Thank you." Kagome sat at her assigned seat, mouthing an acceptance to Inuyasha's million thank you's. They sat as Myoga took attendance and waited until the bell rang once more before they four friends headed to their first class.

" Wow do you think fast Kagome." Miroku said as they walked.

" Yea well I learn from the best."

" Why thank you..."

" She didn't mean you, pervert, she meant Inuyasha." Kagome meet Sango's eyes when she said this knowing full well that she was starting to play her role as match maker.

" Finally. It took her long enough to learn from the master." Inuyasha said as they neared the class, history.

" What do you mean? Are you calling me stupid Inuyasha?"

" He wouldn't dare for he knows he would have to deal with me."

" O, why, hello Koga." Kagome said, as Koga took her hands in his.

" My dear Kagome, did this mutt face offend you?"

" O no, he wouldn't dare." Kagome tried to tug her hands away but when she failed, " Koga, can you let go?"

" I never wish to part from my angel." He said looking into Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha had about enough of this, he went behind Kagome and once again wrapped his arms around her. Only this time it wasn't loving, but protective.

" Leave and I won't tear your arms apart."

" I would like my students to be well behaved." Came a girlish voice, though it did not fool the group. This teacher was just gay.

" Good morning Mr. Jakotsu Jamboree." They all said as they as he ended the fight. No man wants to have to stay for detention, definitely when it came to this teacher. All took their seats, Sango beside Kagome and the boys behind them. Koga to the left of Kagome and a boy named Yuri Yustau sat on the other side of Sango. Inuyasha growled when he saw Koga trying to hold Kagome's hand. 'Who did this wolf think he was?' he thought, smiling when Kagome pushed his hand aside. The bell rang again and the class started. By the end everyone looked as if they were about to drop and sleep any minute now.

" Now, homeworks on the board, in your books pages 275 to 300." The teacher smiled when they all began to make sounds of disappointment. " What do you all want more." Everyone shut their mouth, happy to hear the bell that ended this nightmare.

" Why do we learn about history? Its not like we need it." Miroku said while he stretched.

" Its so we wont repeat the mistakes we made before." Sango replied doing the same.

" We made no mistakes, Sango. Those old people did."

" Do you even know what he was taliking about today?" Kagome said, hoping that it would break up the fight that would have started.

" Do you think anyone pays attention to him?" Inuyasha commented.

" This is so stupid! Why do we have school the day of the dance? American's don't have to!" Miroku said throwing his hands into the air.

" To gain is to give up. We gave up this Saturday for the rest of the funds for the dance." Sango said a little embarrassed having to stand near the bastard

" Guess that test wasn't really good." Kagome said as they went down a flight of stairs.

" All were sold but we were a bit short even still."

" Is this true Inuyasha? Thats insane."

" Guess it wasn't a stupid test after all." They nodded their heads not really thinking. If everyone bought it then why didn't it come to mind that the four friends had the tests?

" Hey Kagome I know you didn't have your bag but did you do the homework for science?"

" Yea I did, let me just take it out of my bag. You want to copy Sango?" The girl nodded and Kagome looked through her bag. She found the papers but noticed that something was gone. This was not good! " O no, O no!"

" What?" Sango said, afraid that Kagome didn't do the homework.

" My test, its gone!"

12345678912345679123456789

please review! Well, here is another chapter. Man I didn't think people would like it this much! I'm glad that you do!

angelabovefaith


	6. Not Real

Three girls watched as Kagome went through her bag for the third time looking for her test. They wanted to laugh at the sight of the scared girl but if they did, they would give up their position.

" I can't believe this! Who would want a stupid sheet of paper?"

" Calm down Kagome, you must have placed it somewhere else. Maybe your locker?"

" No Sango, I was there this morning!"

" What test?" Inuyasha said, wondering if it was the test he was thinking about. Kagome dropped her bag at this, no way she was going to tell him!

" Its Kagome's math test Inuyasha." Sango said when Kagome didn't answer.

" You failed again?" Inuyasha asked noting how she seemed to relax.

" Yea, I know, stupid me." Kagome lightly laughed, she avoided this really embarrassing moment. She owed Sango big time.

" You really should study more, Kagome. How about tomorrow we all help you with your math?" Miroku said. Sango and Inuyasha both nodded at this.

" Thanks you guys but why not tonight?"

" Kagome have forgotten? Tonights the dance!" Sango said. She picked up Kagome bag and handed it to her. Kagome took it and they once again headed towards their next class, talking about the dance that was approaching fast.

" I'm surprised that they didn't catch our scent." One of the three girls said, watching the four friends until they could no longer be seen.

" They were too worried about Kagome." The other said, handing a sheet to the one who was the head and best of the squad.

" To think they did not realize it was you who took the test." The raven haired girl said, looking over the results of the sheet.

" Naraku was there. They probably think he took it."

" Even after what happened this morning?" Green eyes seemed to glow as she recalled what had happened. She swung her bag over her shoulder, making her fire red hair swing.

" Kagome will not have Inuyasha. I will."

" Be patient." Said the calmer one of the two, " You shall have him."

" Are you sure?"

" Positive." she said she let her white bangs cover her grey eyes. " He will choose you in the end, Kikyo."

" You better not be lying to me, Kanna." Kikyo said making her way to her next class. " Kanna and Ayame, lets get going." The two followed like dogs. Kikyo laughed at the thought of having a real dog, or at least half dog, behind her. Licking her lips she thought, ' He will be mine, no matter what.'

" Kagome, Kagome?" Kagome once again was taken from her thoughts as the teacher, Ms. Sakura Junto, called her name.

" Yes, Ms. Junto." Ms. Junto was one of eight human teachers in the school.

" I asked you a question, Kagome." Kagome tried to think of what she was asked, but she blanked.

" Um..." She said when the bell rang. 'This is used to much but, hell was I saved by the bell.' Kagome thought getting out of her seat and running out into the hall.

" Hey Kagome, wait up!" Inuyasha said as he tried to catch up with her. When he did, he grabbed her arm and made her face him. " Whats with you? I haven't seen you so dazed before." Once again Kagome wasn't paying atteitnion. Having Inuyasha this way reminded her of their kiss. She reddened at the sudden memory and quickly pulled her arm away from him. " Kagome?" he said, taking in her reaction.

" Huh, what?" She said when he would stop looking at her.

" Can't you pay attention? For the second time..."

" Hentai!" Sango srceamed, making her way to stand behind Kagome. 'He wouldn't dare think to get by Kagome to get to me! He will have to go through Kagome and Inuyasha will kill him if he tried.' Sango thought.

" My precious Sango, why do you call me such names when you know you like it." Miroku aproached his friends, once again soothing the pain of her smack. She had gotten stronger.

" I do not!" Sango said, making Kagome cover her more.

" This isn't the time, do you know where we are going next?" At this, all of them smiled.

" Lunch time!" They said in unison and laughed, for they all started and ended at the same time.

" Nice cheer, no wonder your getting fat, Kagome." Ayame and Kanna laughed at the joke Kikyo made while heading to the lunch room. " Why settle for a nobody when you can have me, Inuyasha?" She said still walking away.

" Because I don't like other mans trash." Inuyasha said, smirking when she glared his way. " How is Naraku doing?" he said making the girl grunt and walk faster, her followers close behind.

" Who does that stupid bitch think she is."

" Why Sango, she's easy kinky Kikyo!" Kagome said as they all laughed.

" Now on to more important things, time for lunch." They ran to lunch, only slowing down when they saw the hall monitor. Kagome held their place at the table as the other three went to go get food. When they got back they sat down, Miroku near Sango and Inuyasha near Kagome on the other side. Inuyasha knew Kagome hated the food so he got her a bag of chips, happy to make her smile. They started eating and thats when it all started again.

" You eat chips as fast as Inuyasha eats ramen, Kagome." Miroku commented with a mouthful of food.

" Swallow then talk, baka!" Sango said grossed out.

" What, don't like see food?" Miroku opened his mouth a bit more with each spoken word.

" Stop that, idiot!" Sango said, slapping him again, making the food hit the floor. " Eww gross!"

" Your fault!"

" Wouldn't have been if you ate like a normal human."

" I'm not human."

" Demon then!"

" Sango there are other demons who eat worst then Miroku." Inuyasha stated, moving his hand underneath the table.

" No, he's the worst!" Sango commented when he took another bit of his food. Kagome was out of this. She was only paying attention to one thing. The sharp claws that were tracing who knows what on her iner thigh.

Inuyasha watch the two argue in front of him. This is how Miroku was thinking of getting Sango? He put his two cents in, wanting to make sure they argued. He didn't want them to notice what he was planning on doing. After he was sure they were going to keep at it, he placed his hand on Kagome leg. There, he started to trace random parterns first on her hips down to her upper thigh and then down more. Then he went up, getting a little less hesitant. He made his way slowly to her heat.

Kagome closed her eyes to the feel of it. She knew he was getting close, but she didn't know how to stop it. Not that she wanted it to stop. She bit her lip from gasping when he finally made it, running his claw through her jeans. She felt him get closer to her, putting a little more force into his stokes. She opened her eyes a bit and forced herself to look into his golden ones. She couldn't help the gasp that came through her lips when she them. They were glazed over with, she didn't know. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. She did remember a time when they were almost like that though. It was after the days and nights that he spent crying for his parents with her beside him. He had turned to her and hugged her for what seemed more than the minutes it was. Thats when she saw his lips move. He wasn't speaking but mouthing the word. It made her blush hard. ' Mine'

" Kagome something wrong?" Inuyasha stopped and placed his hands on the table, acting as if nothing happened.

" No...nothings wrong...everything was, is fine." Kagome stuttered to answer her friend.

" Your stuttering, whats wrong?"

" Nothings wrong Sango, really."

" Funny to hear you say that Kagome." Said a demon with red hair tied in a cute little ponytail at the back of his neck. He was the shortest person in this high school because of his fox legs.

" Why is that Shippo?"

" You mean you haven't seen it?"

" Seen what?"

" Your test is all over the school. Man I feel bad for you, having Manten Oni as your best match."

" What!" Kagome yelled getting out of her chair and running into the school. Shippo wasn't lying, it was everywhere. The stupid fake test was everywhere and she didn't have the real one to prove these sheets wrong. She ripped one down and read the false results. " These are your 5 best matches from least to best,

1. Nobunaga Takeda

2. Tyler Banville ( geek from the computer lab.)

3. Jaken Mani

4. Goshinki Hithe

5. Manten Oni " Kagome ripped the paper that was in her hands and ran to tear down more of them but she knew it was no use. The whole school must have seen it by now. She slowed down, noticing people look down on her. She started to shake. She closed her eyes, feeling someone in front of her. The person walked up to her and dragged her into an embrace.

" Kagome." He said softly to her as she finally broke down in tears.

" Inu...yasha."

123456789123456789123456789

please review It may be depressing but I promise it wont end like this. Hope you all liked it.

angelabovefaith


	7. Kagome's Light

This wasn't the way it was suppose to end up. Inuyasha wasn't suppose to care for Kagome after seeing the results. " Kanna you lied." Kikyo said to herself as she watched the couple in front of her. How she loathed the girl that was currently in the arms of her man. " Mine, Inuyasha is mine. Not no stupid ass cunt." Her eyes began to twitch as she watch him hold her closer and softly saying soothing words against her ear. 'It will not end here, Kagome will not have my Inuyasha,' she thought, clenching her teeth.

" Kagome, its ok. Kagome, don't cry I know its not real. There has got to be a way to prove this. I will find and hurt the person who did this to you. I promise I will." Kind, loving, and the hottest guy she has ever seen having another woman in his arms. 'My Inuyasha, I will be the only one in his arms soon enough. All I need is time, my love.' Kikyo thought, walking away from the scene in front of her.

" How, Inuyasha?" Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest as she started to calm down, thanks to his words.

" I'll find a way." Inuyasha said picking her up to hold her bridal style, making Kagome blush.

" Inuyasha what are you doing?"

" We're leaving school early and going home."

" And how are we going to do that?" She said, laying her head onto his chest while crossing her arms to get a little comfortable.

" You can't tell me you haven't ever pretended sick."

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha headed towards the nurse. " Of course I've never, wait, you have?" At his nod she yelled some more. " You had me worried every time you were sent home and you weren't even sick?"

" You worry about me, Kagome?" Kagome opened her mouth but nothing came out. How was she suppose to answer that after what had happened today? She closed her mouth and placed her finger tips to her lips. Just thinking about it made them tingle. And the lunch room, she didn't even want to go there. " Close your eyes." Kagome heard him say and without thinking did as he said.

" Why Mr. Taka." Called the nurse, she can spot his arua no matter where he is in the school.

" Nurse Okinawa." She is a turtle demon, though slow in movement, fast in sending them straight home for not liking sickness. How she became a nurse, no one knows. " Me and Kagome here need some rest as you can see, we've been so busy with school work and now were as sick as ever." Yea not the best way to lie but if sick is in the sentence they would be sent home.

" Sick, huh? Give me the dismissal pass on my desk and I'll write you two out of here." Inuyasha placed Kagome on a bench. A smile graced his features as he saw her peak at him. Going form her to the table, he handed the stack of passes to the nurse. ' Always works like a charm.' He thought when she handed him the pass. Picking Kagome up the same way he did before, he left the room. He walked a bit more until Kagome started to move in his arms.

" Keep still."

" Were out and we have the pass so don't you think I can walk now?"

" Feh." He said pretending to drop her only to catch her once more. He smirked as she gasped. " Don't trust me?" He knew she wouldn't answer. Knowing her, she will avoid it.

" Put me down, Inuyasha." He let her leave his arms, if only for now. " Thanks. Were do we go now?"

" To the office and then home with Sess. Good thing he stays around for a bit thanks to Rin."

" He's lucky he has work release. Bastard gets to leave at 11:00." She said, then she thought of something. " What about Miroku and Sango?"

" They'll understand why you had to leave."

" And you?"

" I am the only one that will protect you, Kagome." Kagome blushed as that alone made another thing that happened today come to mind. Inuyasha had mouthed mine. Is that what it really was or was she just imagining it?

" Well I see you are being dismissed again, Inuyasha." When had they gotten to the office?

" Heres my pass and Kagome's as well."

" Leaving with your brother."

" Yes, we both are."

" He's in the gym, I'll mark you down as dismissed. You may go." Kagome followed Inuyasha silently as they made their way to the gym. It was a stupid class really and teacher always forgot what they were doing. Thats why it was great to have Mr. Toutousai Terra as the teacher.

" O Inuyasha and..." Toutousai scratched his head.

" Kagome."

" Right, Kagome and..."

" You already said it you fool, Inuyasha."

" I know that Inuyasha and the girl is?"

" Kagome! I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha!"

" Hello, I'm Toutousai."

" We know who you are you stupid old fool. Were is Sesshoumaru?"

" Sessho who? And who are you?" This was getting no where. Kagome laughed as she saw Inuyasha loosing his patience with the forgetful demon.

" I'M INUYASHA, WHERE IS MY BROTHER? HIS NAME IS SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha said stressing each syllable.

" No need to yell, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's out on the field with that girl. What was her name again?"

" Rin, right?" Kagome said between her laughter.

" Hi Rin, how are you today?" Toutousai said forgetting once again who the girl in front of him really was.

" HER NAMES KAGOME!"

" Its useless and you know it, little brother." All turned to see none other than Sesshoumaru. Kagome stopped laughing, it was never actually good to look happy in front of the stoic demon. " Mr. Terra, the girls soccer team wishes to have a word with you."

" Sure thing, honey." Sesshoumaru glared at the demon as he went outside making the other two in the room shudder at the murderous look. " Bothersome old man." Looking to his brother and his friend, he asked the question that he really didn't need an answer to. " Need a ride?"

" Yes we do, honey." Faster than Kagome could blink her eye, Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha on the head.

" Better watch it or Kagome might find you dead." Inuyasha rubbed the sour spot on his head as the three went outside to the car. It wasn't long until they found his car in the parking lot and was home, but it seemed like forever to Kagome. She watched as the two kept bickering and how Inuyasha would take quick glances at her, making butterflies move around her stomach, before continue with their senseless battle. They got out of the car, Sesshoumaru to the living room and Inuyasha to his bedroom followed by Kagome.

" Kind of feels weird to be here when we are suppose to be in school."

" You get used to it." Inuyasha said as he sat on his bed and took off his shoes and socks. Kagome felt weird being the only one with them so she too sat on the bed and took them off.

" How many times have you done this?"

" As many times you thought I was sick and more."

" Thats more than I can remember." Kagome stated but another thing felt weird and that was being in the same room with your best friend who so happened to take your first kiss.

" Your making it seem as if its a bad thing."

" It is Inuyasha. You've missed so much school."

" And yet I seem to be passing every class. Including Math."

" You jerk!" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as she tried to hit him hard.

" Was that...suppose...to hurt?" He said while gasping for air.

" Ass hole!" She screamed taking one of his pillows and hitting him with it.

" I think you broke my arm." He said also taking a pillow and hitting her with it. A pillow fight insued, leaving the two breathless with the effort of it though Inuyasha was the one to notice the great position he had put them in. Kagome was laid out on his bed, eyes closed, and hair fanned out across it. Inuyasha stood above her, hands on either side of her head, and hair acting like a curtain for the goddess lying beneath him. " Kagome..." He called softly to her as she slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha smiled at her before kissing her for the second time today, though it was nothing like the one this morning. This one was desperate as if he waited his whole life for this moment. Kagome closed her eyes again, gasping when she felt his tongue on her bottom lip, then in her mouth. He avoided hers for a moment, lightly grazing the top of her mouth, across the sides, finally lightly coaxing her tongue. Kagome let him dominate her, possess her in a way that made her light headed and tingle though she failed to recognize the movement of his hand. She moaned as he lightly squeezed her tit, lightly tracing his thumb across her nipple.

" Inu...yasha." She barley got it out, pushing herself against him for him to have her. They both groaned as Kagome also rubbed against his arousal. They broke from their kiss, both panting, and light headed.

" Inuyasha, isn't about time your bitch goes home?" How Inuyasha wished to kill Sesshoumaru at that moment. Kagome shrieked at being caught, getting up and knocking them both to the floor. They looked at each other, both obviously blushing.

" Yea, time for...uh go home?" Kagome tried as they both got up from the floor.

" Uh sure." Inuyasha said, opening the door and leading her to the front, but before she left, Inuyasha had something to ask. " Kagome?"

" Yea, Inu?"

" Will you go to the dance with me?" It took a while and Inuyasha was starting to think that she didn't want to but then...

" Are you kidding? I'd love to go with you Inuyasha!" Kagome said, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. Inuyasha stood there stunned as he watch the girl disappear around the block, that is until he heard Sess's snide remark.

" Should have just asked her out."

" Fuck you, your so dead Sesshoumaru!"

123456789123456789123456789

Review please

Is that better than last chapter? Hope so and yes I do read the reviews. Why would I ask you to review if I didn't want to read them? Besides, some of them are funny! Any ways, until the next chapter!

angelabovefaith


	8. Hands To Self

" Damn you pervert!" Sango yelled for the tenth time today. It seemed that when Inuyasha and Kagome was around he could control his hands but without them here!

" Sango!" Miroku slapped Sango's butt yet again making her clench her teeth and bring her to hand to connect with his face.

" Hentai!" Sango couldn't count how many times he either slapped, grabbed, or groped her today. Definitely more times than when the two so called best friends were with them.

" Hey..."

" Touch me and I'll make sure that you can't recognize that thing you call a dick!" Sure it was a threat that she would never go through with but it at least made him draw his hand back.

" My lovely, Sango. You wouldn't want to do that. You know you want..." That was the twelveth time she hit him and Miroku wasn't sure if there was a place on his face that wasn't red. Without Inuyasha and Kagome to warn Sango, he was getting more of the girl to feel. If only they stood home for a while.

" You're sick! Who would ever want that from you!" Sango held her hand in a fist, shaking it towards the stupid demon in front of her making him twitch.

" I would." Both Miroku and Sango turned to where the voice had come from. There stood Koharu. She has had a biggest crush on Miroku since she first set eyes upon him yet something never happened. Miroku was a complete player and yet he never did take Koharu.

" Lady Koharu it is a pleasure to see you today. What can I do for you today?" Sango rolled her eyes, this was pathetic.

" Well," She began slowly as her eyes drifted to Sango and then back to Miroku's. " I was wondering if you had a date for the dance."

" I am afraid that I might go alone once more."

" Or you can go with me?" She meant for it to be a statement but it turned to a question at the end.

" With you." The girl looked expectantly at him. He didn't want to hurt her but he was planning on asking Sango.

" Yea, me."

" Why would you like to go with me? I am a so called pervert."

" So called!" Sango chuckled, listening in on their conversation. Koharu gave her a dirty look then smiled at the hot guy in front of her.

" Well, I know that well...you know that..."

" Out with it Koharu, Miroku and I have a class to get to." Sango began tapping her foot, counting seconds out loud.

" Huh..."

" Well maybe we should continue this afterwards, I do not wish for the three of us to be late." Miroku said, loving Sango more for getting him out of this. Well, at least for now.

" But..."

" You heard him! Now get before I make you fly there." It was clear to every one passing in the halls that Sango was jealous but no one dared to comment. Sango was hot and cool to be around with but if you get her mad, better watch out definitely if you were a guy. They watched as she bowed her head, got up to give Sango a look, and ran to her next class as quickly as she came. " Come on Miroku, Toutousai might forget some things but he never forgets attendance."

" Thats not entirely..." A glare from Sango made him stop his sentence from disagree to agree, " Before we get in trouble, right." Of course it didn't stop him from lightly running his hand done the side of her breast and afterwards run as fast as he could to gym.

" Pervert, wait until I get my hands on you!" She screamed chasing after him. Through out the day all Sango seemed to be doing is screaming, yelling, and hitting Miroku all day and for once in her life she was tired. Her hand stung and her throat was killing her to the point that she actually let him touch her a couple of times without getting hit. The last time she did was the last time she would ever let him do it again, for he had taken it farther than he had ever.

" Sango, you seem to be a little slow today."

" Yea well your not helping much." They were on their way to the last class of the day when Miroku suddenly became, she didn't know how to describe him!

" Let me take some of that load off of you." Miroku said as he made way to take her bag. Shocked, Sango just stood there, even helped him take it off when he asked.

" Feel better?" He asked as he placed his bag down as well. Sango had thought he was just trying to make room to carry both bags but how wrong was she when he pinned her to the wall she had her back to.

" Miroku..." Her skin was hot and she knew she was suppose to push him away but that thought never reached her arms, well, not the way she had hoped. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he put both his arms on the side of her head. He looked down at her flushed face, she never looked better. He smirked as he went to claim her lips but just when they were about to connect, the damn bell rang snapping Sango out of her trance. She took her arms back as if they were burned and pushed Miroku off of her. " Baka!" She yelled as she picked her bag and ran to class. " I'm late because of you!"

" Sango, wait up!" Miroku sighed as she tried to catch up with his vixen. He was so close, why was this school against him? Why was it that fate was against him? He couldn't complain that much though, she had been the one to draw him in, look so damn good, and have the most beautiful ass he had ever seen. She was driving him to the point of insanity! Why was she so fine? Miroku made it to class a little later than Sango, earning him a night of detention. He sighed and took his seat beside her. Constantly looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Sango fidgeted again in her seat. She felt Miroku's eyes on her but when she looked at him he was looking straight ahead. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher, never mind taking notes. She felt on edge, she had almost kissed Miroku! The only guy she promised herself that he wouldn't get, yet her stomach and fast beating heart was telling her otherwise. She blushed recalling the feel of him so close to her. How did she allow that! Not that she didn't enjoy it, no she didn't enjoy it at all! She continued to agrue with herself not watching a hand getting closer his goal. The teacher faced the board, giving it a perfect chance to rub against her outer thigh. She jumped before glaring daggers at the boy. " Are you trying to get in trouble?" She said as softly as possible.

" Say or yell anything and you will get us both kicked out." Miroku said, finally finding a way to touch her without her saying anything about it. How he loved sitting in the back of the room. He pushed his chair closer to hers, got a better angel, and slowly traced the line of her desire.

Sango bit back a moan. She tried to push his hand and chair away but it only caused him to put more force into his strokes. Her eyes clamped down, she couldn't help but get carried by the emotions he was making her feel. She felt his other hand move upwards to cup her breast, fondling through the material causing Sango to buck against his hand.

Miroku kept his eyes glued to the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking. He had waited to long for an opportunity like this to go by. He felt her try to meet with his stroke so he pressed harder against her. She did it again making himself hard with her now panting.

" Miroku..." Sango couldn't speak. From all the yelling she did and what he was doing now, how could she? He kissed her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin got him harder if possible.

" Shh, Sango." Her stomach felt as if was tied up in nots, she could help but want to undo them. She grabbed the edge of her seat for support, how did she lose control? Who was she kidding! She never had it to begin with.

" Ok class your homework is the ten questions on page sixty two. Please have them done by Monday." Miroku withdrew his hands away from her as soon as the stupid teacher turned around. " Ms. Sachi, are you alright? You look pale."

" May I use the lav.?" Sango said trying to catch her breath. Damn that pervert! This was so embarrassing!

" Sure, I'll right you a pass." Sango took the pass and bolted it for the bathroom. Man she was wet! How could he do that in the middle of class to the end? She wiped herself clean and sat on the toilet for a little bit, still trying to catch her breath. She had never allowed a man to touch her yet here was Miroku feeling her up! Whats worst is that she really didn't even try to stop him. She felt like a stupid low life whore! She would not allow this to happen to her again!

" Yea and she totally like barked at me. What a stupid ass bitch."

" Don't worry about Sango, Koharu. Miroku likes girls he can have some fun with." Was that Kikyo?

" What about you and Inuyasha? Aren't you going to get with him?"

" Yes I do, Koharu. Naraku is going to help me out a bit though."

" Really? Wow, who could ever resist Naraku? He seems to take control of you or something."

" Or something. Tonight, Inuyasha will be mine."

" Kikyo, I hope you get your man."

" I will and so will you."

" Hope so, I'm going to see him now. See ya Kikyo!"

" Bye girl." A door opened and shut before Sango heard water. The water stopped and Sango's heard yet another sound of a door before she went out to wash her hands and walk into the hallway.

" So Miroku, have you thought about it?" There she saw Koharu talking to her, no not hers, Miroku.

" Well sorry to say but I am going with Sango, right Hun?" Sango stood her eyes wide. She didn't want Koharu to know she was just in the bathroom.

" Yep, me and you." No way she was going to let that twit have Miroku though!

" O I see, well, can you at least save a dance for me?"

" Sure, I guess I can at least try." ' I don't think so.' Sango thought as she grabbed Miroku arm and headed towards the bus. Man was she and Kagome going to have a lot to talk about before the dance!

" Can you ease up a bit." Miroku said suprised when she hit him. " What was that for?"

" For touching me like that in class."

" You seem to..." Yet another hand print glowed on his face as they finally made it outside. Kagome and her had a whole lot to talk about!

review please I had a whole chapter about Inuyasha and Kagome so I just had to make one of Miroku and Sango! Well hope you all enjoyed and don't get mad because you thought this chapter was going to be the dance! Well, night everyone!

angelabovefaith


	9. Chasing Friends

Sango got off the bus and ran to her house. She just had to call Kagome! Though she did not hear everything that the two bitches said, she did know that something bad was going to happen! Sango took out her keys and unlocked the front door, running up the stairs, and grabbed the phone to call Kagome. She dailed her number and waited until she picked up the phone.

" Higurashi Residents..."

" Kagome, its Sango..." What the hell?

" Were not able to pick up the phone right now, but please leave your name, number, a short message, and we will get back to you as soon as we can! See you!" No where was that girl? She should be home resting!

" Kagome its Sango call me back as soon as you get this! I mean it!" Sango slammed the phone down and went down stairs. Didn't Inuyasha say he was going to get Kagome? Why wasn't she home! She was never home when it mattered most!

" Sango, dad ordered some pizza. Its in the kitchen." Sango watch her younger brother, Kohaku, take a bite of his pizza. In the living room no less!

" Shouldn't you be eating that in the kitchen?"

" No ones home so I can do whatever I want." Sango sighed as she went to the kitchen to grab her own slice of pizza. She then joined her brother on the couch. They ate silently until they heard the door bell ring. They looked at each other, both saying you get it, but Sango was the one to get up. " Stupid little brothers." She mumbled as she answered the door.

" Sango!" Sango wasn't ready to have someone lunge at her to give her a bone breaking hug, so both she and that person fell on the floor. " Sango, I have th ebest news! Your never going to believe this!"

" Kagome, please! Calm down will you?" Kagome was jumping up and down as she waited for Sango to get up.

" I can't!"

" And why is that?" Sango finally stood only to be dragged up the stairs behind a very eager Kagome. She was shoved into her room as Kagome locked the door behind her. Sango glared at her, her arm and butt sour.

" What? I can't say something like this in front of your brother!"

" And whats this?" Kagome began to jump up and down once more, this time around the room. " How about telling me whats going on?"

" I like Inuyasha!" Kagome didn't know how to really explain her feeling but knew that love was a little to much. Besides, Inuyasha is a guy. What if her was just using her? She stopped at that and sat beside Sango on the bed.

" I should have known." Sango said but then noticed that Kagome was all of a sudden not as happy as she was. " Is there a problem?"

" What if he's using me? What if he just needs some one to just fuck around with?"

" Don't think that! Inuyasha wouldn't do such a thing. Miroku would."

" Funny that you would bring him up so quickly." Sango blushed as her friend laughed. Usually she would try to avoid that subject. Why was she the one to bring him up?

" Well, believe it or not but me and him are going to the dance."

" O my, really Sango! What made you change your mind?"

" Koharu." Kagome's laughter ended as quickly as it started. She pretended to gag as she held her stomach as if in pain.

" Thats so gross! She's almost Kikyo's double!"

" There was no way in hell that she was going with Miroku!" Sango crossed her arms at this, not noticing Kagome snicker as she stood up once more.

" Sango likes the pervert, Sango likes the pervert..." Kagome chanted as she once again pranced around the room.

" I do not!" Sango yelled smacking the bed beneath her.

" You can't deny it! Maybe you should listen to your owns words. Quote ' I should have known, you two should already be together' Isn't that what you said to me when we got those test?"

" Yes for you and Inuyasha, not me and Miroku!" Kagome slowly made her way to the door as she watched Sango shake with anger. She unlocked and ran off quickly as Sango ran after her screaming, " Come back here, Kagome! There is no way your getting away from saying that I like that creep." Sango chased her all around the house before finally collapsing onto the couch. Breathing heavily, she watched as Kagome sat next to her.

" You ok now?" She panted as she too catches her breath.

" Yes, much."

" Want to come over my house and get ready for the dance?" Kagome placed a hand to her heart as she tried to gain a steady heartbeat.

" Sure, let me get my stuff." Sango went back upstairs never remembering about what she wanted to tell Kagome.

123456789123456789123456789

Inuyasha and Miroku sat at Inuyasha's house playing video games.

" So Inuyasha, did you ask Kagome to the dance?" Inuyasha smirked at this.

" Why do you care?"

" Our deal was that if you tried to get with Kagome, I would try with Sango."

" Did you ask her?"

" No not really."

" What do you mean by that?"

" I just said she was going with me and she agreed." Inuyasha looked at the man beside him. He was never so god damn lucky when it came to girls.

" I don't believe you. There has got to be more to it." Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to the game, making Miroku beat him for the first time in months.

" Ha, finally!" Miroku said trying now to change the subject.

" Whatever its just a stupid game. Now tell me, what did you do?" Miroku could never change the damn subject!

" Koharu asked me and I said I was going with Sango making her agree."

" Thought so and yes I asked Kagome and she said yes. At least I didn't shove some one in her face to do it."

" Ok, Koharu had a tiny..." Inuyasha gave him a look making Miroku change his wording a bit, " Ok, a big crush on me since forever. There was no way Sango would go with me if I just asked!"

" Your pathetic..."

" No your both pathetic." Sesshoumaru said passing by in the hall.

" What do you know, fluffy?" Inuyasha yelled to his damn brother.

" Play your cards right and your bitches will submit. Sad that your still trying to get them really. How long has it been?"

" This is coming from the steel hearted demon who sent a teddy and a dozen roses to his girlfriend the day they got together." Inuyasha muttered only to run from his brothers posion wip.

" I said that you should never mention that to anyone!" Miroku sweat dropped as he played the video game once more, this time in one player mode.

123456789123456789123456789

review please

Just something to pass the time. I know you wanted something hentai in this but o well. . 

angelabovefaith

PS. Dance is next chapter and boy are you going to hate me!


	10. Kagome Was Warned

" Wow you look great, Kagome!" Kagome wore a baby blue tang top, a Jean mini skirt, and baby blue pumps. Her make up was a perfect mix of blues that went well with her outfit. Her hair curled and bouncy.

" Thanks! You too, Sango!" Sango on the other hand wore a pink tube top, jeans that fit her perfectly, and pink pumps. She was like Kagome in make up but it was the mix of red, pink, and white that looked perfect. Her hair in a high ponytail that was curled at the tips. " We are so going to drive the boys crazy tonight!" Kagome said, turning in front of the mirror.

" You can do that to Yash but there is no way I am going to put more hentai thoughts in that bozo's head." Kagome rolled her eyes at this. She accepted at least to liking Inuyasha. Why couldn't she do the same with Miroku? It was obvois the way Sango would get jealous and blush at the attention he gave her.

" Whatever you say Sango." She mumbled, getting out of the room and walking to the kitchen. Sango sighed heavily and followed per suit.

" Now whats that suppose to mean?" She asked as she watched Kagome open the fridge.

" Drink?" She said taking out a can of coke.

" Sure." Sure Sango said taking the offered soda.

" What it means, my dear Sango." Kagome said making her voice an octave lower. " Is that you have a huge crush on Miroku." Kagome smirked when Sango face turned a few shades of pink.

" I so do not!" Sango yelled squeezing her coke.

" Don't do that! You'll get it all over your cute outfit!" Kagome said not able to hold her giggle.

" Oops! Thanks for the warning." She said placing the offended can on the table.

" It seems you have a good grip on things, my dear Sango!" Kagome busted out laughing as Sango's mouth hung open and her eye began to twitch.

" Your just as bad as the pervert!" She screamed running after her friend for the second time today. They ran around the table, a few curses from Sango and a whole lot of laghter from Kagome, when all of a sudden Kagome stopped. " Knew I'd win so..."

" When did the phone ring?" Kagome said stopping whatever Sango was going to say. Kagome was looking to her phone as the answer machine's light shone red.

" What?" Kagome went to her to the machine and pressed the play button.

" You have one new message, Saturday 2:26 PM... 'Kagome its Sango call me back as soon as you get this! I mean it!' end of final message."

" Thats right!" Sango yelled taking Kagome back to her room, placing her on her bed.

" Whats going on Sango?" Kagome asked a bit frightened at her friends behavior.

" Kikyo is planning on doing something to get Yash!"

" What?" Kagome whispered, her hand clenching the material of her bedspread.

" She was talking to Koharu! They both said and I quote, ' What about you and Inuyasha? Aren't you going to get with him?'

' Yes I do, Koharu. Naraku is going to help me out a bit though.' Yea I missed a whole lot of it but I know nothing good can come of this. She's got a plan I know it!"

" Then we are going to be extra careful around those two."

" Right!"

" So you do love that pervert." Kagome voice dropped an octave once again to sound like Miroku.

" Kagome!" Sango squeaked, glaring at her.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

Two people stood outside the gym doors embracing each other. One look made you believe they were in love but take another and you could see the lust animalistic lust in their eyes. The woman looked up to the man to softly speak, her breath sending tingles throughout his body. " You know what to do right?"

" I don't see why you want that pathetic dog. Seems to me your going through all this for nothing."

" Shut up and do as I say or no more fun under the sheets for you, Naraku!"

" Your not the only one I fuck Kikyo."

" But I am the only one that can satisfy you." Her tone was suductive as she stood on her toes to kiss the man. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Kikyo hadn't wanted it to be long, it was suppose to be quick not lond and this intense. He bit her lip making her moan as he went in to taste her cavern. They tongues battled and they both parted breathless.

" And that dog can't satisfy you like I can." Kikyo had no answer for that. How could she know? Each and every time she did go near Inu he would either insult her or walk away with that slut beside him. He had once said the she smelled of gaveyard soil and death. She wasn't so cold hearted! She just wanted what was hers from the beginning! Inuyasha was hers by right, she had of course, known him first. He sat beside her in preschool games and protected her until that wench came. She would have her little lap dog back!

" Maybe I will answer after I get my prize." That said they entered the gym to only have music and lights dazzle them beyond speech. " Tonight is my night." She whispered leading Naraku to the dance floor.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

" Look you guys!" Kagome stepped inside the gym as her mouth hung open.

" Your going to catch flies Kags." Inuyasha said taking in the sorts of colors and designs. No one had ever seen the gym look so good. After Sango and Kagome had finished their pointless fight they called the boys to tell them that they were ready. Even Sango had a lecherous smile when they saw the boys. Inuyasha was wearing a nice red silk button up shirt and black jeans as Miroku wore a purple turtle neck that showed off his well toned chest, also wearing black jeans. Inuyasha's hair was in a low braid as Miroku wore his hair the same way he usually did.

" Miroku lets dance!" Sango said dragging him onto the dance floor.

" Keep hands to self, keep hands to self..." He chanted as they danced with the others on the floor.

" Looks like they want to be alone." Kagome said as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her making her lean against him as he leaned against the wall.

" How about we be alone for a while?"

" Your sounding like the pervert." She mocked turning in his arms. Her hands rested on his chest as she looked up to meet his golden eyes.

" Only with you, love." He said kissing her sweetly. No way was he going to give in now. He had enough time after the dance.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha's ears pinned back as her watched who approached them. Kagome tried to turn around but Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

" Hobo."

" Thats Hojo, Inuyasha." Hojo said watching as Inuyasha drew Kagome closer to him.

" Whatever, Homo."

" Hojo." He stressed as he came closer to Kagome, making the Inuyasha growl.

" Hey Hojo, having fun?" Kagome said as she tried to free herself from Inuyasha grasp. She managed at least a bit of room to turn to face the poor teen.

" Would be better if you joined everyone on the dance floor."

" Or joined you on the dance floor right?" Inuyasha eyes took on a reddish color before turning back to his true gold.

" That two."

" I'm sorry Hojo but Inuyasha's my date. He'll be the only one I dance with tonight." Kagome said, sinking into Inuyasha once more. He seemed to purr as he began to nuzzle her neck.

" If thats you wish." Hojo said wanting to take that smirk off of that man who stole her heart. They both watched as Hojo left them before ehearing the DJ speak.

" Hey all you ladies out there! How about a song for you girls? Come on leave them boys, they'll have their chance later. Besides, doesn't anyone want to know who's the loudest in here, girls vs boys time!" Corny yes but it the got crowd worked up.

" Hey Kagome lets go!" Sango said reaching to take Kagome for the dance. " Lets have some fun away from the guys, just for now."

" Beside we all know the girls will win with you two screaming." Miroku said barely having time to avoid Sango's fist.

" You pervert!" She yelled taking Kagome with her to the dance floor which was basically the whole gym now.

" Got away this time." Miroku said wiping his brow. " How about we watch our ladies dance Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking out to where they headed.

Sango and Kagome danced to the beat of the muisc and yelled YMCA when the song allowed it. No way where the boys going to win. They danced and yelled so much that they felt light headed when the song finally ended. Kagome took this time to go back to where they left the boys only to wish she had gone to get a drink. There leaning against the wall was Inuyasha with Kikyo in his arms. He smirked Kagome's way before claiming the lips of the woman beneath him. Kagome's eyes began to sting as she watched the kiss intensify. Kagome bolted to the exit not caring who saw her tears.

" Sango where did Kagome go?"

" She looked like she was headed to where we left you, Inuyasha."

" Or she went to get a drink. Nothing to worry about, Yash."

" Hope so." Inuyasha said looking around to see if he could find her.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

Kikyo watched as Kagome took her leave. Everything was going perfectly. She parted from the man before her whispering, " Thanks Naraku, Inuyasha is finally mine."

123456789123456789123456789123456789

review please Um, you all know you love me so why not put those torches and pitchforks down? -authors looks at mob then runs away like the coward she is-


	11. Kagome's Bad

" Hey has anyone seen Kagome?" Inuyasha searched the gym for a third time that night and he has yet to find a trace of her. It was as if she disappeared! He was so desperate that he even started asking cheerleaders where she was, though he knew they were too stupid to be much help. ( Don't get offended! I was one too so not every cheerleader is stupid! )

" No I haven't seen her, Yash." Ayame said as she watched him search for her some more. She snirckered at the sight of it all. Sure she had said Kikyo would get her man but she really didn't say it was Inuyasha like Kanna did. Yes she did hate him and his friends so she allowed Kikyo to play her game. Besides, Kagome couldn't have Kouga and Yash! Drama is one word to describe high school after all. Soon everything would came crashing down and she was more then happy to get to play a part in it all. This would bring Kikyo to her down fall. Using a couple sheets she had in her hand to fan herself off, she left with a cackle to hang them up.

" Miroku, don't you think its strange that Kagome is no where to be found...eep! Hentai!" Sango spat the last part as she once again smacked the man for his wondering hands. Sure they were dancing but this was just too much! After all, this was only to get that slut Koharu away from him.

" She is probably talking to some friends, no need to worry. And dancing does involves me touching you Sango! I can't help it!" He replied as he swung his arms around her waist and grounded against her. She blushed at the sudden contact and began to chew her lip as he did it again. She lay her hands around his neck and let him take their dancing a little more rated R like way.

" But we should have seen her at least for a second and besides I know Inuyasha asked everyone we know!" Her breaths were starting to shorten as Miroku brought her closer so that his lips were teasing the side of her neck.

" Ok but she would have said something if she left or wasn't feeling good. She wouldn't just up and leave without a good reason and we know that we all have been waiting for a long time for this dance." He nipped her and felt her shudder beneath him.

" Your right, Kagome wouldn't just leave." She said clinging onto Miroku as if he was a lifeline.

" O but she did." That voice just broke the moment. The two jumped apart as they recognized the voice that had just spoken up.

" Kikyo?" They both said in unison as they stared at the said girl in disbelief.

" The one and only! Now where is my Inuyasha? I need to see him." Kikyo said crossing her arms as she watched the crowd for any sign of him.

" First of all he's not yours, second I know for a fact he doesn't want you near him." Sango said as she dusted herself off, Miroku germs of course!

" Yes he is mine, or will be by tonight and I need to talk to him now so either tell me were he is or I'll make you wish you were never born bitch!" Kikyo said through her teeth, she hadn't plan for them to be difficult.

" My dear Sango, would you like to dance in another part of the floor? This place seems a bit crowded." Miroku said trying to not start an argument at the dance. After all, he didn't want to get kicked out.

" I'd love that!" She seethed, taking Miroku's hand and making her way throughout the dancers.

" Fucking losers!" Kikyo screamed only to be turned around fast to meet hot golden eyes. " ...Inuyasha?"

" Don't dare insult my friends, you whore! Where's Kagome? You have to be the one behind her disappearance!"

" Inu baby, how could you say such a thing? I would never do something to poor sweet inattentive Kagome!" She lied placing a sweet smile on her face. Too bad for her that Inuyasha wasn'ty taking any bullshit tonight.

" That just made me sure of it. Where is Kagome!" He snarled taking her upper arm in a tight grasp. No way was she going to escape from him.

" I don't know Inuyasha! Last I saw of her she was with Kouga!" A growl tore from his lips as he grasped his other hand grasped her other arm. He knew she was lying, she just smelled of it.

" Don't use that fucking bullshit with me, bitch. Where is my Kagome!"

" Your Kagome?" Kikyo whispered, anger rolling off of her as she repeated, " Your Kagome?" Kikyo balled her hands and swatted his arms away from her, which she surprisingly succeeded in doing. Then something happened that never did before, tears began to form in her eyes. " Why her? Wasn't I the first? Wasn't I the one you cared for? Why bother with some stupid little twit when its me that you could have!"

" The only reason why I started talking to you was because your mother asked my father to help you along! Never did they say that I had to keep helping you! After all weren't you the one who yanked my ears, called me a filthy half breed, and said that you would only talk to me if I were human? Fuck yourself Kikyo, cause no way in hell would you have me." He stated making the said girl slap him across the face. How had this plan of hers backfire? Where did she go wrong? Tears freely hit the floor as Kikyo turned and ran away from him, swearing she would still find a way to get him but not before seeing someone smile brightly at her departure. At this she cry harder, if that was possible.

A girl watched as the slut ran passed her, silently thanking her mother for having her return to the school. " Kagome?" She heard before she felt Inuyasha's strong arms encircle behind her. She would have non of that though. She turned in his arms and gave him a hug that would have broke his waist if she was a demon. Yes she had gone home and cried into her pillow but only having to stop when her mom asked her what was wrong and told her to talk with Inuyasha saying she knew him better than that and she should too. When she had first arrived, she followed Inuyasha around only for him to transform into Naraku. She had been played, and played really good.

" Kagome, you ok? Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you!"

" Freshen Up?"

" For an half hour?"

" Got lost and couldn't find you?" The look made Kagome change her answer, no way was Inuyasha going to buy that crap. " Kikyo tricked me into thinking that Naraku was you kissing her and I saw and left and..." A finger was placed before she could finish. She looked up to Inuyasha, just his expression told her he forgave her but..." I'm sorry." She whispered.

" You came back, you didn't have to but you did so no harm no foul?"

" No harm no foul." They hugged each other again only breaking away so that Inuyasha could place a sweet short kiss upon her lips. She smiled up at him taken back when he asked the one question she never knew she was waiting for.

" Will you be mine, Kagome? My girl." He said, a little afraid she would turn him down. Just a little?

" Inuyasha Taka I would like nothing more than to be your girl." She said earning her another kiss.

123456789123456789123456789

He kissed her lips softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lightly dragged his tongue across her lips as she parted hers for him but he did not enter yet. He teased her lips, sucking and flicking his tongue before diving into her sweet mouth. She lost herself in the kiss as he deepened it, coax her tongue into a sweet dance. She moaned at his taste as he wrapped his arms tighter around, trying hard to get as close to her as possible. Their bodies's molded together as they were meant to be.

" Miroku..." She said as they parted for air, not hitting him this time for lightly running his fingers across her bottom. He kissed her forehead, lightly trailing butterfly kisses across her cheek to her ear, lightly running his tongue across the lobe of her ear. He gave the same attention to the other side then preceded going down her neck to kiss, nip, and suck across her collarbone and up the other side of her neck. He smirked when she shivered from all the emotions he was creating. Her legs were growing weak with each caress of his lips, teeth, and tongue against her skin. "Miroku..." She uttered as one of his hands climbed up to cup her most sacred place.

" Not too loud or we'll get caught, Sango." He said, lightly tracing her slit through her jeans. She buckled against him making it easy for him to lean her into the cool lockers. She jumped at the coolness only for Miroku to place her more firmly to them, giving her lips another caress from his. He stroked her now, each stroke more firmly laid then the other. She wimpered and bit her lip, trying hard not to give their location away, after all being in the halls during a dance was forbidden. She closed her eyes to the feeling, giving a groan of disapproval when he stopped and took his hand away.

" Miroku why..." She didn't finish as his hand was replaced in favor for what felt like a long rod. I really long rod! She opened her eyes only to have them clam down on her as he drove himself against her, one hand on the side of her head and the other around her waist cupping her sweet ass. He went against her slowly at first but knew they would never gain what they wanted in the pace and quickly started fast. Harder was each thrust as he sought to find a way to bring them to completion. He grunted before claiming her lips and swiftly lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him. With the feelings and the not that was slowly forming in the pit of her stomach she didn't even think twice about doing so. They came crashing down on their orgasm in Miroku quick thrust upwards and Sango slide down from the lockers. They stood that was a moment before opening their eyes to look in the others.

" Sango?"

" Yea, Miroku?" She couldn't believe she just did that with the pervert, dry fucked him and kissed him! Did she really like Miroku?

" Will you do me the honor of bearing me a son?" Sango smacked him lightly as he placed her back on the ground only for her to surprise him with what she had to say.

" If thats a new way of asking girls out I accept that."

" Really, Sango? You would be my girlfriend?"

" Yes."

" Then that means you can't slap me anymore." He said, happy that he had finally won that. She gave him a look then turned to walk back to the dance. She laughed at him after saying one last thing.

" I thought you liked it like that."

123456789123456789123456789

" Kanna?"

" I know why you have come and I know how to solve your problem, Ayame."

123456789123456789123456789

review please People have asked me if Ayame was going to stay evil, well seeing as I am keeping everything else from you...no she is going to be good soon. I was kinda thinking of making this as Koga and Ayame as well. We'll see, any ways till next time!

angelabovefaith

p.s sorry it took long, work kinda got in the way!


	12. Good Ayame

" Your going out with Kagura?" A scream was heard and then laughter filled the halls.

" I kind of started liking her." Another replied as he tried to get his best friend to stop laughing.

" Wasn't she your best match for that stupid test? You fell for some fake answers on a stupid piece of paper, Hiten?" He wiped a tear as he calmed down enough to hear this.

" I'm not the only one who took it seriously, Koga. Inuyasha finally has Kagome, Miroku and Sango are together, and I heard that Rin got her boyfriend Sesshoumaru. This isn't some stupid test!"

" Dude, listen to yourself. Your pathetic and...wait Yash and Kags together!" As he yelled this said couple were heading to homeroom, holding hands and fingers laced.

" Yes, Yash and Kags."

" When did that mutt get my woman?"

" At the dance Saturday night and she was never your woman." Hiten said as he watched the two. Finally they were together after what seemed ages of them being nothing more then best friends. He sure did hope that Koga doesn't do anything stupid.

" They have been together for two days!" He spoke through his teeth and he flexed his right claw. Hiten noticed this and grabbed said claw in his hand.

" Don't dare come between them Koga. They have been through alot to get to where they are. Why not go see your best match? Who was it again?"

" Some cheerleading loser named Ayame. Why the hell would I want a slut like that?"

" You and I both now that she is still pure. Its in the air around her and I know your noise can pick it up." He had to try to at least get Koga's mind off of Kagome but he being a wolf was making it hard to change his mind. Wolfs and dogs are just the most stubborn demons anyone will ever come across.

" So what? There is no way in hell that my mate for life will be that over cheerful she wolf." Before Hiten could argue with him some more he added, " Just drop it so we can get to homeroom and be on time for once."

" Whatever, Koga." With that they both slammed their lockers and left.

Green eyes were glazed with unwanted tears. She undid her pigtails and let her fire red hair hang for the first time since the fifth grade. She placed a small smile on as she too headed to her homeroom class. The bell sounded as she entered the room both Hiten and Koga had gone into. Taking in a breath she awaited what she knew would be a long fifteen minutes.

" Ayame why!" A couple of girls sobbed at the back of the classroom making everyone look at the red head.

" What?" She knew the answer but she really didn't think they would all make such a big deal over this.

" You are one of the best on the squad! Why the hell did you just quit. How dare you think you can just leave like that! Tell me your kidding." Ayame bit her lip. She knew that this was coming but didn't think she would have the guts to do it in front of everyone. She was never one to show that she cared for someone unless it was a guy.

" I thought it best, Kikyo."

" Thought it best? For who!" Kikyo placed her hands on her hip. No way was she going to just let her get away form her. No one leaves Kikyo!

" For me. Being a cheerleader is getting in the way of things."

" Things? What things! You always tell me things!" No one knew were it came from or how Ayame had such curage to do so but the most unheard of things came flying out of the wolf.

" Look bitch I don't have to tell a whore what I'm thinking, doing, or who I'm liking. Get a grip its not like your losing some one you really care about! Get over yourself and that damn squad, you std infected slut!" She smirked at the deadly glare that was sent her way but she didn't stop there. " By the way prostitute, Inuyasha would have never fallen for a bitch like you so stop kidding yourself! Might as well stay with that good for nothing spider Naraku. He's more your type." Turning on her heel she headed towards her seat. She only lifted her gaze once to speak to the still bitch in the front, " Sit down and close your mouth slut. Your catching more than just flies."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

" Ayame did what?" Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha's hand as if telling him not to lie to her.

" He's right Kagome. I heard Kikyo was so shocked that she couldn't even come up with a good come back." Sango said, she had gotten used to sitting on top of Miroku today. That way he couldn't stroke her ass not that he didn't like this alternative.

" No way! She must of said some really bad things to her to shut her up so completely then. Right Sango?"

" Had to have been. I never thought she had it in her." She replied as she placed her arms around Miroku's neck. She leaned into him letting her lips lightly caress his neck without giving herself away. They were at their lunch table but it wasn't near time to eat. This is were they had their study, more room less noise or so they hoped. They kept talking, some things about their day so far and about the dance though Miroku and Sango didn't tell them everything just that they danced and he had asked her to bear his child. Their chatter was interrupted though when someone decided to make themselves known.

" Kagome?" All eyes fell on the girl as she squirmed with the attention set upon her.

" Ayame." Kagome greeted her not forgetting that she used to hang with Kikyo.

" I got this for you. I made sure Kikyo didn't do anything to it."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I know a lot of people are mad that it took so long to update but I really didn't mean to do that to you all. August 21 my grandfather died and I didn't really feel like writing. I still don't but my dad and mom told me to do things to keep my mind off of it. Once again sorry for not updating.

Please Review and I hope you liked the chapter even if it was a little boring. For a heads up, there will be a lot of lime in the next chapter. The Inu gang have some fun at home!

angelabovefaith

p.s sorry for the shortness of this chapter and I am still not sure if I am going to make it so that this fic is also Koga and Ayame. Still thinking though!


	13. To Be Alone Again

Middle School

A twelve year old Kagome ran through the halls trying to avoid her bullies. She was trying to find Inuyasha but ran right into the very thing she was trying to escape. " Hiya Kagome." The voice made her slide to a stop as she slowly turned to the horrible sound.

" Hey Kikyo, Kanna, Ayame. Whats up?" Four eyes gleamed in mischief as two green eyes look on with a different tone.

" Where you running off to Kagome? Don't you have something to give to us?" Kagome cringed as she held the said item closer to her.

" You can't have it. Its been passed down from generation to generation. Grandpa would be furious."

" You sound like the old fool." Kanna said cooly as she held out a mirror to check her reflection, then showed Kagome hers. " Do you see how foolish you are acting? Its just a stupid necklace. Not that it has any value any ways. You want to keep your look the way it is don't you? You don't want us messing up your face."

" Why not? Its already ugly so we wouldn't really do much damage." Kikyo said finishing off with a short kackle.

" Inuyasha said that I'm way better looking than a slut like you." Kagome knew she hit her mark as Kikyo began to growl, or at least try to.

" What did you say, bitch?" She took a step closer to Kagome, though it did frighten her, she stood her ground.

" I didn't say anything, Kikyo. It was your so called life partner who did and many agree."

" Well they'll just have to disagree." Kikyo walked up to Kagome who began to fumble with her fingers. Kikyo smirked as she pushed her to the ground, taking the necklace in the process. Kikyo lifted up her foot but it never hit Kagome.

" Is something wrong ladies?"

Present

" Why didn't you tell me Kikyo stole your rosery?"

" I wanted to handle it on my own Inuyasha but then I kind of forgot about it. I'm glad Ayame kept it safe." Kagome lightly dragged her fingertips across the surface of the beads and fangs. She was glad her grandfather never noticed it missing, but that wasn't the only thing she was grateful for. Ayame had shown her kindness in the most boldest way ever. Later that day the gang learned that she had put up papers during the dance freeing Kagome of her embarrassment and bringing Kikyo down further. Placed on the school walls were both Kagome's real perfect match test and Kikyo's. Kagome just had to laugh at the irony of things. Hers read, These are your 5 best matches from least to best,

1. Jaken Mani

2. Kouga Wolf

3. Goshinki Hithe

4. Inuyasha Taka

5. Naraku Onigumo

" I can't believe I was on the same list as those freaks." Inuyasha voice cut through her thoughts. She did feel bad for him, after all, that was her real test.

" How about I make it up to you." She said, something glowing in her eyes.

" Really?" Inuyasha said as he got closer to her, thanking everyone he knew that he was home alone with Kagome and in his own bedroom no less.

" If you promise not to get in to deep." Her answer was a whine before Inuyasha captured her lips in a ferce kiss. He dragged his tounge across her bottom lip before playing with hers. He placed a clawed hand behind her head, tilting to get a better angle and get more of her sweet taste. She wimpered as he left her lips to lightly trail butterfly kisses down her neck and lightly nip at her collar bone. Her hands lightly combed his silver hair as her mouth opened in a gasp at the sensation he was creating. He was consuming her, making her submit to his desires. Each nip, each caress, and each kiss was making her lose her mind, not that she cared until she felt the bulge that rubbed her thigh.

" Kagome..." He groaned as she lifted her leg slowly rubbing against his arousal. He placed a kiss to her lips once more before going to toy with her ear. He lifted himself above her, watch as her chest rises and falls, and concluded that she was a goddess. Her raven hair fanned across his bed mixed with some silver strands of his. He traced a claw down her neck to the valley of her breast taking pleasure of her arching back. He lightly traced random designs until she started moving to get him to touch her. He smirked then before finally cupping it through the fabric. She bit her lip as he moved, making her nipples taunt and erect. He loved his control and loved the goddess beneath him as he slowly undid her jeans with his other hand.

" Inu..." She didn't know what was happening, her mind blank with pleasure, until she felt a claw run the slit of her wet desire. She bucked up to his searching fingertips, trying to get more of the sensations he was creating. He applied more pressure before moving the silk to catch the smell of her heat. He ground hard on her clit making her moan loudly before taking his hand away. She looked on, whatching as he redid her pants and removed her from his claw by licking them. Confused at why he had stopped, she grabbed his arm.

" Now, now. I told you we should have stood home. They seem pretty busy to me." There, by the doorway stood Mirkou and Sango, one with a lecherous grin and the other with as blush. Kagome displayed the same blush before lightly pushing Inuyasha off of her.

" Not what it looks like, pervert."

" Then why are you blushing, Kagome?"

" Because of you and your perverted ways." She said before smacking him.

Sorry for the wait guys, I've been so busy with school work and road lessons but now that I have my license I will be able to type again. Review please!

angelabovefaith


	14. A New Plan

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

This will not end here. In the past two weeks she's been denied her love and humiliated by some twit who thought herself better than she! Not to mention Naraku had seem to lose some interest in her. How could things end up like this? It had all been going according to plan and it seemed to backfire in an instinct. She couldn't lose hope now. Not after the months of planning and years of loving the damn half demon. Sure it would be harder to do now that they are together but somehow she'll manage. After all she and Inuyasha were meant to be. Since the day they meet they were meant to be bound together forever and she was going to make sure it would happen. After all, her cousin did predict that she would soon have what her heart desired most. Though it would be with the most darkest of magic, she would finally get what she has craved for. Her Inuyasha...

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

" Kagome your going to be late again!" Inuyasha yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He was getting tired of waiting. He's been late to school three times this week because of Kagome and he didn't need another tardy.

" Wait why don't you!"

" I've already been here for thirty minutes Kagome!"

" Shut up I'm trying to get ready!"

" Hurry up!"

" Do you want me to go to school in my underwear!"

" Do you really want me to answer that?" He could hear her growl from his position on the stairs as she tried to hurry. Her brother Sota on the other hand was already at the door.

" Please don't answer it, I just ate." He said waiting at the door for his sister.

" Mind your own business Sota!"

" Kagome! Sota's already done let go!"

" Coming!"

" Finally!" Both guys said as Kagome went to get her bag and run out the door with the other two behind her.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

They got on the bus just in time. They caught their breaths before joining Miroku and Sango at the back of the bus.

" We thought you two weren't going to make it."

" We'll there wouldn't have been a doubt if Kagome would hurry the hell up, Miroku."

" Thats the fastest I've ever gotten ready."

" I should know." Sango snickered remembering the many time she slept over the girl's house. It had taken over an hour before they had left the house.

" Shut up!" Kagome grunted out as she took a seat nearest to the window.

" You know what guys?"

" Enlighten us, Inuyasha."

" Shut up pervert and listen. I haven't seen Kikyo around for awhile."

" And thats a bad thing, Inuyasha?"

" No Kagome is just I thought it weird. She hasn't been around for weeks."

" Your right but who would after what she went through. Think she went to another school?"

" Hope so that bitch gives me the creeps."

" Me too Sango." Kagome agreed. But Kagome couldn't help think about her. She seemed to have been hell bent on getting Inuyasha. Why would she just up and leave without any reason to her disappearance? Not to mention that Naraku and her seemed to have been together a short while after the dance.Or was that just for a public view?

" Earth to Kagome! Were here! Want to be late again.?" Sango broke her through from her thoughts as the bus halted to a stop.

" Hell no! One more tardy and its detention for me!"

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

" Kikyo, why have you come to me?"

" You seem to be the only one to be able to help me."

" What is it that you need."

" I need something returned to me."

" Yes. And that would be whom?"

" Inuyasha Taka."

" You may be in luck."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Please Review! Sorry For The Wait Guys! I have just recently found out that I had an assist in my ovaries and therefor had to get it removed. I would have updated sooner if the pain hadn't made me stay in bed.

angelabovefaith+


	15. Only Trouble

" What do you have planned?" Kikyo spoke to a shadow while they watched as Inuyasha and Kagome walked to their classes. " How will you help me?"

" Doesn't every halfbreed have a night a weakness?"

" Why sure they do. Inuyasha's happens to fall on the new moon."

" I'm glad you know. Things are better that way."

" Why? What do you plan to do?" The figure smirked.

" Kikyo, when human, Inuyasha will not be able to defend himself from anything. He will lose all demon abilities. We will use this against him."

" Use it against him? Don't tell me your going to hurt him!" A laugh was with held.

" Patience. You'll know all soon."

" What are you going to do!"

" Just give me time."

" Why must I wait!" Kikyo yelled but it was too late the figure had already gone. Why did she care that Inuyasha could get hurt? Why did it matter as long as she had him again? But with all these questions seemed to just make her more edgy and she wished she had taken matters into her own hands again. For some reason it seemed that it wasn't helping her at all but instead trying to hurt Inuyasha. But why? " I think I made a big mistake trusting her. Hope you'll be ok, Inuyasha." She gave out a sigh as she left for her next class.

" Your cusin can be very dumb at times. She doesn't even know whats truly going on."

" I'm not doing this for anyone but you. I think Kikyo should open her eyes and yet why do you care for her? Don't you have girls on the side?"

" Sure I do but Kikyo is the one I will keep."

" Your stupid. No one knows what will happen if we pull this off. Kikyo might just end up hating you."

" Not as much as Inuyasha. If this plan of yours works then Inuyasha should do something so horrible that Kikyo will never care for him again."

" The first part happens in the night of the new moon. Its finished on the full moon. Soon you'll have what you want."

" It should prove easy to use both Inuyasha and Kikyo."

" Sure will." The laugh finally came as they both parted.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

" So my love what do you plan to do today?"

" Want to hang out at the mall." The man heaved a sigh.

" Why can't we hang out at my house Sango?"

" No one knows what you would do when were alone."

" Isn't that the point?" Sango rolled her eyes as they went to their next class. During the hustle and traffic due to people in the halls they were separated from Kagome and Inuyasha. It actually seemed as if they did it on purpose.

" Miroku you and I both know what happened when we were alone last time."

" So? Thats a problem why?" Blushing Sango said the one thing they both knew to be true.

" We can't control ourselves."

" Why Sango, isn't that the point as well?" Heaving a sigh she walked faster hoping the conversation would just end already. Why couldn't he be less of a pervert? Then again she knew she wouldn't like him any other way.

" Huh Sango?"

" What!"

" You do realize you missed the door to our next class right?" Miroku half yelled as Sango stopped to look behind her. She really did pass her next class. Blushing she traveled back while smacking Miroku for making her look stupid.

" Its said that Japan has one of the most interesting..." Was school always going to be this boring? Sango sighed trying as hard as she could to keep herself awake. It was proving to be harder than usual. She almost went asleep that is until she felt a hand on her. Holding a bunch of curses she looked at Miroku to see him looking closely up front to make sure he wouldn't get caught. He looked at her direction and gave her an innocent smile before turning his attention once again to the teacher. He slowly traced the outside of her thigh making random patterns. Well random enough until she found that he was spelling words. Each and every word she made out made her blush harder not knowing that Miroku was this much of a hentai. 'Oral Sex my ass' she thought as she tried to get away from his hand. But he wasn't about to stop. His tracing went from outer thigh to inner all the while sending messages of what could be done to her. She bit her lip trying hard to stop the ache that started to occur between her legs but it was no use.

" Miroku!" She hissed softly enough as to not get them in trouble. But the only thing he did was to get closer to her heat and by this time she was helpless to stop the her want for the pervert beside her. O how she wanted to kill him and yet her body wanted him closer, as close as possible. She wanted to take his hand away from her yet how she needed him to get closer to the spot that would send her into a high she had only been once to. She saw him smirk. He was enjoying this too much. What she didn't realize was what the smirk had meant. All to soon those graceful fingers were lifted from there spot and she almost whined from the sudden stop of her enjoyment. She took a couple breaths before glaring at the jerk next to her.

" Maybe now you wished you'd gone home with me." he whispered never taking his eyes away from the teacher.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Um Ya Well...I'm Not Bad I'm Just...Evil? Neways Please Review And I Hope You Liked It. Also Something For feathergoblin This Is Fanfiction Not The Real Deal So Anyone Can Be Evil If The Writer Wants Them To Be! I Do Not Hate Kikyo But I Do Love To Make Her A Sort Of Rival For Kagome. Never Know What Is Going To Happen...

angelabovefaith


	16. Home With Me

Lemon Warning Its Starts At The first Sentence! You Were Warned!!!

It started with a sweet loving kiss and yet even now they couldn't seem to stop themselves. Hot wet kisses trailed a creamy soft neck as her head tilted for his pleasure and hers. She felt hotter than she ever thought she could feeling things that were so intense it left her shacking and craving for more of his attention. He was more than willing to give it. Getting hotter with each second he wasted on slowly undressing her. She was going insane with the feeling of his hand on each new part of exposed skin he carefully uncovered. Soon her shirt was completely off as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck to her uncovered breats (thank god for her she was wearing a tanktop with a built in...) slowly skimming his fingertips to the top of her jeans. He undid her zipper and pulled on her jeans untill they were completely off. There wasn't any feeling of shame or shyness as he looked down upon her naked body just covered in her lacy underwear. Lightly skimming his fingers down her bare chest to greet the pair of orbs that craved his touch. He was teasing circling the soft flesh yet not to far or close to the bud that made itself aware. She groaned in desperation as she tried to gain more of his touch. His smirk was evident as he made his way to her neck and though she felt it she couldn't seem to stop the want she felt or even make a comment. Every touch, every kiss seemed to send jolts of pleasure to her core down to her toes making them curl. She grabbed on to him for dear life as he continued his sweet torture.

His lips left her neck making her whine as his hands traveled her body. His mouth found the skin underneath her breast and slowly lulled his toung making her whine with the closeness to her bud. He couldn't help his teasing, his slow approach to every part of her body but with the way things were going they could get caught at any moment. Finally satisfied with the torture he had given her he lightly flicked his tongue against the bud of her breast before devouring it within his warm mouth. She moaned in fever as his hands traveled down underneath her underware to her core lightly tracing the outside of her lower lips. This is everything he wanted, everything he'd ever dreamed of. His love shuddering against his touch her lips pouting, craving more. All his perverted thoughts coming to life right before his eyes.

" Miroku..." It was hard for her to get it out. Her whole body was screaming, desperately wanting something to quell the ache that made itself aware. To think her very release could be from the one she's tried to avoid for the last several years. A man who broke the heart of woman who he had asked to bare his children. She was in the act and though she wouldn't be carrying his baby hopefully after this she was getting what others could only dream of from Miroku.

" Sango, do you care for me?"

" Yes Miroku..." She gasped as he finally slid one of his rough digits within her. She met his thrust and opened her mouth in a hiss as she felt the pleasure that she was being introdused to so suddenly. Moaned as she felt another joining it. He continued to thrust in and out of her, mimicking what was soon to come as he switched breast to torture the other. She grasped the top of his head crying out as she felt the jolt of pleasure increase. She felt ready to explode as another joined within her getting her ready for the first time.

" I want to see you cum my sweet Sango. Hear you scream my name in utter pleasure." She did as she was told. Her eyes clamped shut as she finally reached the high she craved. Chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

" Miroku..." He cut her off as he forcefully drew her lips to his. Finally he took the last article of clothing off and quickly joined in her naked state. He didn't care about getting anything in return for making her cum not that he believed he'd be able to handle it anyways. Gorgous, that was an understatment in the way she looked up at him with those buetiful eyes plaeding for more of this incredible feeling.

" Sango I...I need you." Who was she to deny him. Her answer was in her eyes, in her smile, as he hovered above her.

" Its going to hurt."

" I know but I don't care. Its you Miroku. I Trust You." He smiled at her answer as he held his shaft to her entrance. He stood there a bit watching as she prepared for the pain that was soon to come. When she looked ready he joined her slowly watching for any discomfort. When he reach some resistance he stop making sure she was alright before joining her completely with one final thrust. She held him to her, her nails racking against his back as the pain dulled to an ache. She knew it would hurt her but this was nothing that she had ever expected. Miroku was helping a lot. Wispers of sweet nothings as he held his place unmoving within her. He kissed her softly waiting for her. She'd have none of that. She grounded herself against him and even though the pain was still there some was replaced with the pleasure she'd soon feel more of.

" I love you, Sango..." He pulled out and thrusted against her slowly and then faster as she met his thrust and her moans became louder, shorter. She was almost there again and he was quickly catching up.

" I love...you...too..." With a smile against his lips he thrusted harder and faster making them claimex at the same time each others names on their lips. Breathing hard to catch their breaths Miroku chuckled at a thought.

" Whats so funny, Miro?" She asked as she caught her breath/

" You didn't want to come home with me today." She lightly slapped him as she got up and gathered her clothes.

" Omg, You what!?" Right after Miroku left Sango knew she had to call Kagome. It was something they always did when something big happened and after all this was the biggest thing thats ever happened to her and Miroku for that matter.

" Please don't act as if you didn't do it with Yash yet..." Sango tried to calm her friend down as she screached her exisment on the other end of the phone.

" Sango I haven't. We haven't! I'm surprised...well actually i'm not really that..." Kagome babbbled on trying to make sence of the whole thing. Sango, the men should go to hell for all thier sex thoughts, had actualy lost it before her! Not to mention the way she treated Miroku all the time one would think it would take ages to get tha homerun.

" What are you saying? You think i'm some kind of slut, Kagome?" Sango whispered appauld at the idea.

" No, Sango. Its just with the way Miroku is i'm not all that surprised it happened."

" I see what you mean but it shouldn't have been said." Sango commented in a playful manner.

" Alright Sango your right i'm sorry."

" Good but man Kagome if only you did do it with Yash. Its amazing, well painful as hell first, then amazing."

" I don't think we'll be doing it anytime soon anyways." Kagome said feeling already too scared of the idea.

" Kagome, Inuyasha's balls are going to dry up and fall if you don't have some fun."

" Omg, Sango you just made a Miroku comment."

" I'm been hanging around him to much! Come on Kagome lets hang out tomorrow." She pleaded knowing she needed some time away from Miroku after this to sort this all out.

" Can't Sango. Tomorrow is when Inuyasha goes through you-know-what."

" The new moon's tomorrow? Man has time gone by."

" Yea well see you tomorrow at school Sango."

" Night, Kags."

" Night, Sangie."

People have said that this lemon was a little short well i added a few things hoped it was better and also i have my internet back now so i'll be updating this asap.

angelabovefaith


	17. New Moon Horror

Sexual Content. You have been warned!

Kagome stretched, relieved that yet another school day had come to its end. She had been dealing with an ever so annoying Inuyasha all day as he waited for the inevitable to arrive. It was weird seeing him still act this way when its been happening his whole life. 'Was being human that bad to him?' she thought as the regular crew waited for the busses to get to them.

"So Kagome, what do you and Inuyasha have planned for tonight?" Miroku asked in a sly tone of voice.

"Watch it baka." Inuyasha said knowing full well when Miroku was hinting on. As the buses came and pulled to a stop they each went in not wanting to stay away from home longer then they had to. As they finally got home Sango called before walking off with Miroku, "I you need anything Kagome just call! I'll be studying with Miroku."

"Ya! Studying." Miroku also said as a resounding smack was heard while they walked away leaving a very confused Inuyasha and a blushed tinted Kagome behind. As they walked to Inuyasha's house it seemed the air between them was getting tense.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said breaking the silence.

"What?" He replied a little grumpy.

"What exactly are we doing tonight?" She asked keeping in stride with Inuyasha.

"Was thinking about watching some movies and basically hanging out before the you know what happens." He replied. It wasn't that he didn't want Kagome's company but these days always made him this way.

"I can stay as long as I can before my mom decides to call." She said as they finally reached the house. They went in surprised someone else wasn't in the house.

"Must be out with Rin." Inuyasha said heading upstairs to his room, Kagome right behind him. Kagome dropped her things beside his bedroom door and went to sit on his bed as he looked though his collection for something to watch. Finding something finally the cuddled on the bed as they watched the movie.

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Someone asked unknown to the couple inside the house next to them.

"Its simple." Another replied looking at the second story window that belonged to Inuyasha. "Once Kagome leaves we place a barrier and start the chant. If what I heard is true, your family possesses great spiritual powers. It will be easy to bind his soul. After that no one, not even Kikyo or Kagome, will be able to deal with the Inuyasha." A cruel smile played on the man's lips and he knew this would be the best way to finally but an end to Inuyasha. Without Kagome, he'll be nothing but a shell of a man.

"Naraku, just know that I can only bind a part of his soul. There is only one way it can be reversed."

"Tsubaki, after the spell is complete I doubt anyone will be able to go near him long enough to do so. I also believe Inuyasha will be locked in his room from now till the full moon. After all, he doesn't want anyone knowing." His smile seemed to increase, loving what was to come.

Warm and happy, Kagome cuddled closer as the movie came to its end. Inuyasha had passed out a long time ago holding her closely. She would be sleeping too if it hadn't been for her mother calling. Sesshomaru had come home about halfway through the movie and about ten minutes ago had woken her up to tell her that. Not wanting to leave Inuyasha this way, she disappointedly left from his embrace giving him a soft kiss on his lips before grabbing her things and heading downstairs. Her body tingled, as a happy feeling past through her remembering what happened before his brother had come home.

"_Inuyasha? The movie!" She giggled as he kissed along her neck up to her ear while his hands played around her body._

"_I've watched it a thousand times." He replied as he then trialed his lips to hers. The laughter stopped as the desperately clung together each fighting for dominance. "Kagome," He sighed her name slipping a clawed hand threw her shirt to play with the bud of her breast through her bra. Slowly circling it with his fingers he opened her legs apart as he rubbed himself against her core._

"_Inuyasha.." Kagome moaned as she lifted herself to meet each light thrust, her body begging for more. Smiling against her lips, Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around her slowly undoing her bra and taking her shirt and bra off of her. He grew harder looking at her top exposed as he left her lips to just lick the bud of her breast. Crying out, Kagome tried to get him to take the whole in his mouth but he refused as he tortured her licking and blowing at it. Letting out a frustrated moan, her hands moved to his hair, franticly looking for those ears she loved so much. Once she found them, she caressed them with her fingers matching the rhythm of below. Knowing he couldn't take much longer, he increased his rhythm against her, finally taking the full bead of her breast in his mouth and switching from breast to breast as he continued to ground into her. "O god, Inuyasha!" she moaned as she tried to bite her lip to quiet herself but couldn't. No longer being able to match his thrusts, she took it, hers hands now in his hair grabbing on for dear life. "Inuyasha!" She screamed as she jerked up. She came grabbing onto Inuyasha as the feeling passed through her. His thrust became irregular as he too finished and collapsed on top of her lightly moaning her name. They lay there for a bit before Inuyasha got up quickly, grabbing at some cloths._

"_Sesshomaru is home." He said as he laughed watching her franticly look for her bra._

"Need a ride home, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Um, yes please. If you don't mind that is." She replied.

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't have asked if he did." He said as he grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. Kagome broke into the biggest blush after as he added, "Also Kagome, make sure to know when I get home before you and Inuyasha plan on doing anything like I heard when I got in." He smirked.

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep in pain. His head seemed to be splitting in two as his body grew hotter and hotter. He jerked himself awake, trying to get up but only fell to the floor as his body tightened with pain. 'Sunlight?' he thought to himself as he felt the warmth of the morning sun come thru his window. Trying to get up, he let out a scream of pain. Hearing the door slam open he looked up to a usually non different looking Sesshomaru to a one with the look of…worry? Helping him stand Inuyasha glanced at the mirror in his bedroom. "What the fuck!"

"You didn't tell me it would take all night." Naraku yawned as Tsubaki finished her spell.

"Neither did I to be honest. The half-breed was stronger then I had thought." She replied as she collected her things. Both walking away to where the bus was coming, seeing as school was starting soon, they heard a very pissed "What the fuck" from a block away.


	18. Chapter 17 cont

Kagome sat in homeroom worried. 'Where is Inuyasha?', she thought as his seat lay bare for three days now. At first she thought he was just playing sick but then why hadn't he called? Too into her thoughts she missed hearing the bell ring.

"Kagome?" Sango called to her friend. Not only was it hard on them not having Inuyasha around, Kagome wasn't acting herself.

"Huh?" she said as she noticed the class was empty. "O no, I did it again…" she realized collecting her things and meeting Sango at the door.

"You going to be ok?" Miroku asked as he grabbed her things from her surprising Sango he was being such a gentlemen.

"Yea, just worried." She said softly. She couldn't get any answers. Not only was Inuyasha gone, Sesshomaru hadn't been coming to school either. When she tried to go over their house no one would answer the door. She knew they were home but didn't want to be rude and stay there knocking away.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Kagome. They might have gotten sick together." Sango said trying to ease her mind.

Agonizing pain shot through Inuyasha. 'Why was this happening?', he asked himself as the mirror in front of him mocked him. He was human, even after the new moon had ended. The morning that he hadn't transformed back, Sesshomaru had called the main office of the school to say they weren't coming in due to demon set backs in Inuyasha and he was the only one to take care of him. After that he searched though everything trying to find out what was wrong as Inuyasha lay in his room.

"I can't find anything." Sesshomaru said entering Inuyasha's room. "Not one thing to explain this except that someone might have put a curse or spell on you to suppress your demon side." Heading towards Inuyasha, he flipped his brother over yelling, " You listening…" He couldn't finish. "How in the world? This is worst then I thought." He said mortified as he glanced over the new changes in Inuyasha.

"What now?" Inuyasha bit out at Sesshomaru. "Fucks your problem, Sesshomaru."

"Besides your slowly changing attitude towards this Sesshomaru, your demon." Inuyasha, confused, looked into the mirror once more. 'Still human.', he thought but then noticed something else. His cheeks were forming jagged marks and his eyes were getting blood shot. 'How the hell was he starting to get his demon look when he was clearly still human?

"What the hell is going on!" He demanded curling up as the pain was getting worst.

"Your human self and demon are fighting. Inuyasha if this keeps yup your demon will win and you'll never get control again. Don't argue with me this time. This just makes me sure that you can't see Kagome." As his brother left the room Inuyasha couldn't believe the turn of events. 'Kagome.', he thought as he looked out the window.

~Authors Note~

Slowly getting back into writing so please be patent and reviews would be great. Yes its been years since I updated but after stumbling upon my fics again made me think of new ideas to put into them and make me want to continue them.

Love 3

Angelabovefaith


	19. Back to Normal

'Why? Why, Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as she for the hundredth time these couple weeks walked past Inuyasha's house. He wasn't returning her calls and when she found the courage to knock at the door Sesshomaru had not so kindly told her where to go. To say she was worried was an understatement, its been almost a whole month! No one was allowed inside the house at all and she never saw anyone leave either. The main office wasn't giving out any information either.

1234567890

Inuyasha glanced at the mirror once again. He was still human but the spell, or whatever it was, seemed to be almost done. His eyes were red but unlike his demon form since his pupils were still gold and his hair still black but everything else was about right. Longer claws, bigger fangs, and jagged purple markings taunted him from the mirror. The pain was less then before but there was no way he could go back to school still. What could he do but lay there.

"Inuyasha, you seem to have better days." Someone said. He knew that voice and as he was about to come out with an insulting remark he was silenced by, "Want to get back to normal?" The woman laughed. This was just too perfect.

1234567890

Morning started as usual. Kagome got up, dressed, met up with family for breakfast, and headed towards school once again alone till the bus stop. She'd gotten so depressed over the days that she couldn't even bring herself to sit with Miroku and Sango. Not being around anyone she was actually on time for homeroom and each of her classes. Even Koga didn't bother with her anymore for he had finally asked Ayame out. 'Good for them.' She thought sadly as she watched said couple walking down the hall. She smiled politely as they walked by only to almost face plant with the ground of what she heard.

"Yea its weird but I saw Inuyasha with her." Ayame had said as they rounded the corner.

'Inuyasha! Inuyasha was back in school?' She asked herself as she almost ran to her next class. 'Inuyasha!' she chanted in thought as she raced to see if it were true. She wish she hadn't. Upon making it to her class she saw something that made her sick to her stomach. Inuyasha was back alright but he was all over her. 'Inuyasha, why?' He was smiling as his fingers played with her hair while talking so sweetly with her. Tears stung her eyes at the scene. She wanted to run away, far away but her legs wouldn't move. Her heart seemed to be breaking as she watched how happy they were. "Inuyasha…" She didn't know when she had let his name out as he slowly turned to look at her.

"Kagome, I…" He was about to say something, anything but she finished for him.

"If it isn't Kagome. What's wrong? Never seen a couple before." She giggled. She had won.

"I hope you two are happy. Inuyasha, I just hope your happy." Was all Kagome could say to the two. Inuyasha and Kikyo. She didn't know what had happened the last couple weeks but this point she just didn't care. He could have said anything to her, anything at all but he had kept her in the dark of all this. Unable to take it anymore, she ran. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was she had to get away.

Inuyasha watched her go. He wanted to tell her, explain what was going on but there was nothing he could do. He was completely under Kikyo's control and there was nothing he could do about it.

"See Inuyasha. She took it better then I thought." She commented as she slowly walked away from him. "Now Inuyasha don't be sad you have me after all." She smiled looking back at her prize. "After class meet up with me, my love. You can carry my books like a good Inu." and with that she was gone. If Inuyasha thought he was in pain before it was nothing like this. The look in Kagome's eyes was all he could picture throughout the day. He wished things could be different but as of now this is all he could do to keep sane or he would never be able to control his demon blood.

1234567890

"I thought the plan was to do what we did at the new moon and then finish it on the full." I man asked from the shadows as he watched the scene before him.

"She's family, Naraku. I would like to see her happy at least for a little bit. Put that good for nothing Kagome in her place also. Don't worry, she will be yours. There are plenty of full moons to come." Tsubaki said content with her work.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Kikyo will make sure Kagome doesn't take a step near Inuyasha so there is nothing to worry about now." He replied. Kikyo may have thought she won Inuyasha but soon she will have him. As an added bonus he would completely destroy any chance of happiness Inuyasha could ever have. Waiting though, was something he wished he didn't have to do.


	20. Sick

**Angelabovefaith- Finally an update! Sadly though in the next chapter or maybe 2 don't know yet will finally end this story after so many years…well enjoy ^_^**

Pain shot through his body as he stumbled away from Kikyo and into the house dreaded more days to come with the vile woman. Heading towards his room he fell to the ground as his body reverted back to the way it was after the new moon. He stared at his claws silently cursing everything that was happening to him. The only way to be normal was to be around Kikyo and doing that meant losing the only thing he could ever care about. Tears stung his eyes as he refused to let them fall at the scene that would replay in his mind as her words haunted his every waking moment. 'I hope your happy, Inuyasha.' Grabbing at the wall he forced himself up and into his bedroom. Collapsing on his bed he stared at the mirror not knowing for how long he lay there.

1234567890

"Kagome?" Was softly heard past the door of her room. Kagome hadn't left her room since the incident with Inuyasha. She wasn't one to pretend to be sick but in all honestly that's exactly how she felt, completely sick to her stomach. Her head was pounding with questions that seemed to only be answered by more questions. Why did this happen, was it her fault, why wasn't she good enough for an explanation, and above all, why Kikyo? "Kagome?" She heard again but this time it was followed by the creak of her door opening. "Its Sango. I called your house to see why you haven't been in school and was invited over."

"Just you?" Kagome barely got out not wanting to move just yet.

"Yea, Miroku is trying his hardest to get past Sesshomaru and see Inuyasha." She replied sitting next to the now also sitting Kagome.

"Its no use. Sesshomaru has that house completely locked down for some reason." Kagome replied.

"So you found that out too?" Sango commented, smiling at Kagome. "For some reason, since Inuyasha started missing school, Sesshomaru has also been acting weird and then that whole thing happening at school with Kikyo and Inuyasha." Kagome cringed at the last part thinking of the very last time she had seen Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha follows her like a puppy. I really don't see anything odd except for the fact that he gave me nothing, no letter, no call, and no talk about a breakup."

"Throughout all those thoughts of why this and that have you ever thought that maybe Inuyasha didn't want any of it?" Sango said hoping Kagome would catch on to what she was saying.

"Are you implying that Kikyo has something on Inuyasha?" She replied hopeful.

"Not only am I implying I'm sure it's the reason Sesshomaru has been acting odd." She added getting up from her spot.

"All this talk yet I can't get my hopes up. Inuyasha might even still be forever beyond my reach and this could all be false." Kagome whispered curling up into a ball.

"Hopefully we can find some answers but until then try to get better its not the same without you, Kagome." Sango said giving her as best of a hug she could before leaving Kagome with another lasting thought, 'Its not the same without Inuyasha.'

1234567890

"Hey Sango have you seen Kagome?" Sango was asked by a teacher on her way to class.

"Well yea, yesterday afternoon, why?" She said.

"Just then?" The teacher asked again.

"That's the only time I saw her, why?" Sango asked fearing the worst.

"It seems after you left Kagome went out as well but none of her friends that I have asked have seen her and she hasn't been seen since." As the teacher walked away from Sango she noticed how a certain someone's ears twitched.


	21. Mindful of the runwaway

Angelabovefaith- Yay new chapter! Got time since world of warcraft was down…Sorry cata came out and I became my nerd self even more!

1234567890

Inuyasha passed his room again wondering what was happening. He had come home from school that day with that filthy Kikyo and when he got to his room he was still fine. He was still his regular self. He couldn't understand it. 'Did I do something different? Kikyo is already home but did she forget something that kept me from turning?' Questions filled his mind and nothing seemed to answer any of them. He looked into his mirror once more still the same. His features were still of a half demon completely. He sat on his bed, rubbed his eyes, and looked once more. 'Nope not going crazy.' He thought to himself as his reflection was that of his normal self still. 'If this continues I can see and explain things to Kagome. Hopefully I haven't screwed this all up with her." He sighed grabbing for his phone and waiting, praying, that he could see her again.

1234567890

"I'll end this here if you don't shut up." A woman whispered in the dark as she tried not to look suspicious this late at night.

"With Kagome missing I've been on edge. What if she discovers everything." A man replied grasping her hand tightly to make it seem they were a couple.

"She hasn't a clue. No one knows what is going on with Inuyasha and how to stop it but us and Kikyo." She hissed as they turned the corner with Inuyasha house in sight. "Still seems a waste to pull the job early."

"I can't wait for a full moon, Tsubaki. Besides it should be enough." He replied as he dropped something and picked it up to make sure the coast was clear to go back to the original hiding place.

"Your pathetic, Naraku." She said making her way without him. "All you did was try to draw attention from passing cars. Careful not to get a cat call." She giggled. Finally getting underneath Inuyasha's window Tsubaki whispered, "Have to wait till he is asleep again. When this is over he'll wake up completely taken over and when Kikyo deals with him he'll be sent away and forever locked up."

"Your sure she wont get hurt?" He replied worried.

"Kikyo and Kagome are the only ones in school with the power of a priestess besides myself." She answered glancing up at the window. " If Inuyasha tried to harm them their powers would protect them at any cost. They also suppress his demon though so that's why I wanted to wait for a full moon. He's been under this for awhile now though so it should cause his demon to go crazy anyway."

"Should?" He replied with anger. "You haven't a clue if this will all work."

"Well Naraku, I didn't have a clue if any of this would work. Seems to be doing a good job anyway." She smiled and told him to hush as to not make anymore noise. Unknown to them however was a certain someone hidden away not far from them.

1234567890

Time went by slowly as he waited for a change. Still after two hours nothing. Excitedly he dialed Kagome's number hoping she would forgive him and come over.

"Hello?" Kagome's mother answered sadly.

"Hello, Ms Higurashi. Its Inuyasha." He said quickly.

"Inuyasha thank goodness please tell me you've seen Kagome!" She said almost in tears.

"Seen Kagome?" He answered confused. "She's missing?"

"You didn't know? Sango came over the other day and after she left I went to check on Kagome. She's been so sick and I was worried but when I got there she was gone. Usually she tells me where she is going and I didn't have your number to ask.." She rambled on.

"I'm sorry I haven't heard from Kagome since school." He replied through.

"That's what everyone is saying. I have to go I've been out looking for her I just got home in time for your call. If u see her please call immediately." She stressed hanging up before he could answer. 'Kagome missing.' His heart throbbed in pain.

"Where could she have gone?" He asked to himself getting up and making his way through his bedroom door. Sesshomaru had told him not to leave the house but what about Kagome? He couldn't just sit here knowing she was out there. He grabbed his keys made it to the front door and opened it startled. "What the.." He started but was pushed back inside door slamming behind them.


End file.
